Mas Allá Del Tiempo
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Ella no soporto lo que ocurrió aquella noche, el hizo una promesa que la encontraría …y la haría recordar ¿Podrá? O Simplemente ¿Sera Demasiado Tarde?... Mas allá del tiempo y la distancia te volveré a encontrar
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DAR RIENDA SUELTA A MIS LOCURAS XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Quiero dedicar este Fic a mis queridas amigas y hermanas del Alma Bere y Martis, chicas se que me tarde pero aca esta el comienzo de esta historia que honestamente me costo… seran 4 caps a lo mucho. Muchas gracias por todo chicas, no hay palabras para decirles lo grande que es mi cariño por ustedes.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y muchas gracias a mi Querida **__**Christy de Chiba**__** por la ayuda que me brindaste en todo *abracho* no se que haria sin ti awww**_

_**Ahora si a leer!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hace mucho tiempo, existio alguna vez una pareja de enamorados, era un amor sincero que se vio truncado por intereses de terceros.**_

_**Ella no soporto lo que ocurrio aquella noche, el hizo una promesa que la encontraria …y la haria recordar**_

_**¿Podra? O Simplemente ¿Sera Demasiado Tarde?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hoy en dia esa historia se cuenta en un famoso museo… y asi comienza la historia de esta pareja que hasta el dia de hoy no se ha encontrado.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Inglaterra 1565

Desde la pequeña colina miro la fortaleza que estaba ya cerca, espoleo al caballo para que avanzara a su destino. Al llegar se detuvo frente a una pared de alta piedra, detrás una casa de piedra de tres pisos. Un hombre se acercó de inmediato para sujetar las riendas del caballo. Endimion desmonto y miro con ilusión la estructura, su hogar le traía tantos recuerdos de su niñez cuando crecía dentro de esas murallas. La gente que salía a recibirlo, con entusiasmo le daba la bienvenida después de tanto tiempo fuera de las tierras de los Chiba. Sonrió con ilusión, con alegría.

¡Había regresado! Estaba en casa. Después de estar tan lejos de los suyos y su hogar se sentía reconfortado ante el cariño de su gente.

Camino hacia un sendero empedrado, saludo a las personas que se iba encontrando, los cuales se mostraban alegres ante su presencia. El correspondía al saludo también feliz, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentía así.

Nuevamente estaba en la seguridad del castillo familiar, había peleado duras batallas por la Corona y ahora era momento de recibir esas recompensar por los años de servicio y lealtad a Inglaterra. Se detuvo ante a puerta que llevaba al salón principal, escuchaba los murmullos que se oían dentro, suspiro profundamente y la empujo para entrar.

_ ¡Miren! Ha regresado mi primogénito —sonrió con orgullo el hombre que se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse hacia él y abrazarlo.

— Padre —dijo Endimion mientras correspondía al gesto de su progenitor que solo duro unos segundos. Este no era de mostrar mucho sus sentimientos, sabía que detrás de esto había algo más.

—Así es amigos míos —se dirigió a su pequeña audiencia cuando se separaron_ Uno de los más grandes caballeros de Inglaterra ha regresado para cumplir con sus deberes.

Endimion miro con sospecha a su padre, hacia años le había mencionado sobre un acuerdo que podría arreglar con el propietario de las tierras vecinas para formar una alianza. Él se negó rotundamente diciéndole que su vida el mismo la llevaría sin necesidad de su intervención, por lo mismo había aceptado estar al servicio de la Corona. Rechazo que su padre pagara para que el no tuviera que hacerlo cuando fue llamado a cumplir como un caballero más.

Debía demostrarle a él y así mismo que podía lograr su propio camino sin que su padre lo manipulara. Durante años combatió y represento a Inglaterra, toda la sangre derramada y su lealtad hacia la Corona le hicieron merecedor de ser uno de los pocos hombres de confianza de la Reina, además de que le fueron entregadas tierras y recompensas para pagar todo lo que hizo en nombre de ella cuando asumió el trono tras la muerte de sus medios hermanos.

— ¡Hermano! —entre los invitados surgió un joven de unos quince años.

El pelinegro sonrió y sin dudarlo fue hacia él, se detuvo y observo al pequeño que había dejado atrás cuando abandono su hogar. Estrecharon las manos, ya habría tiempo para darle un fuerte abrazo a su pequeño hermano.

—Te vez bien —le dijo — ¿Qué manejas?

—Soy bueno con la espada, pero se me da mejor el arco — sonrió emocionado

— Tendré que verlo —le dijo serio, causando que su hermano se irguiera para estar a su altura.

— ¡Vamos! —El padre de ambos los interrumpió —Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con Seiya. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Endimion asintió y siguió a su padre entre los invitados que al pasar lo saludaban y felicitaban por sus victorias en batalla. Algunas mujeres le sonreían coquetas, las más atrevidas se acercaban un poco más para susurrarle que les gustaría probar sus dotes de guerrero, pero en otra área muy diferente al campo de batalla.

Seiya miraba atento todo eso, su rostro asombrado no lo podía disimular al ver como las doncellas del castillo también trataban de llamar la atención de su hermano. Él era también muy atractivo, pero tenía que reconocer que Endimion era un caballero de la Corona que le hacía más irresistible a las mujeres.

Puso atención a su padre, que en ese momento presentaba a su hermano con un hombre que le era por completo muy desagradable.

— Te presento a Lord Jedite —dijo con una amplia sonrisa —Su hija Beryl — presento a la dulce dama que se inclinó mostrando parte de su generoso busto. Un gesto que tardo bastante dejando ver por más tiempo sus atributos a Endimion.

—Mi Lady — saludo el pelinegro.

Era muy hermosa, de eso no había duda. Pero su mirada llena de deseo no provocaba ninguna reacción en él.

— Es un placer conocer al guerrero más notable de la Reina — dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Dicho halago viniendo de sus labios es la mejor bienvenida para un hombre cansado de tanta batalla —tomo la mano que ella le ofrecía. Miro como los padres de ambos los dejaban solos — ¿Me concede este baile?

—Con gusto — elegantemente lo siguió, miro satisfecha como las demás mujeres la miraban llenas de envidia.

Y había muchas razones para sentir envidia de Beryl, muchas querían estar en su lugar Endimion era un hombre tremendamente apuestos, sus ojos azul oscuro y penetrantes eran unos de sus atributos. Su cuerpo era bien formado y deseado por muchas, su cabello negro azabache y su sonrisa lo hacían simplemente el hombre perfecto.

El festejo duro hasta casi el día siguiente, algunos de los invitados partirían temprano pero estaban seguros que de nuevo habría una invitación debido a que Mamoru dio a entender que su hijo Endimion había regresado para formar una familia. La nueva dinastía de los Chiba.

El pelinegro trataba de imaginar lo que su padre tramaba, sabía que tenía sus propias ideas y era un hombre que al sentirse dueño y señor de esas tierras podía manejar todo a su antojo, incluso a sus hijos. Pero esta vez el elegiría su destino, después de todo había derramado mucha sangre en batallas para tener ese derecho.

Pensando en esto se quedó dormido, la larga jornada y la bienvenida de su gente e invitados lo tenía fatigado.

Despertó un poco antes de lo previsto y el sol empezaba a penetrar por las ventanas, el castillo dormía y ese silencio le resulto placentero. Estuvo un rato más, pero tenía que ir a ver a su hermano y hablar con él.

Los criados empezaban las labores de limpieza cuando Endimion pasó por el patio para ir a ver a Seiya en su entrenamiento. Estaba por llegar cuando uno de los guardias le dijo que su padre lo buscaba. Resignado fue a verlo, sabia de lo que se trataría el asunto o al menos tenía una idea.

—Buen día, padre —lo saludo.

Mamoru solo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le señalo una silla para que se sentara. Lo miro un poco y camino por el salón sin saber que decir.

—Jedite está muy complacido contigo y su hija Beryl ha quedado prendada de ti— dijo.

—Beryl es una mujer que quedaría complacido con cualquiera — señalo. La había visto coqueteando con uno de los soldados en la madrugada cuando dijo que se retiraba a los aposentos que le habían asignado.

Mamoru miro a su hijo. Tenía una mirada que decía bastante…el sabia sobre las aventuras de esa mujer.

—Lady Beryl es una mujer hermosa, con una dote enorme…

—No me gustaría vivir una vida dudando si mis hijos serán míos o de cualquiera que ella le haya abierto las piernas —lo interrumpió con seriedad

—Debes entender que será una buena alianza y que ella aportara propiedades y relaciones a la familia Chiba. —ignoro sus comentarios, lo único que le importaba era lo que podía obtener de esa unión

Endimion sabía y entendía eso, pero ¿Era la vida que él quería? — Se cuestionó— No pedía demasiado, no le importaba que la mujer que compartiera su vida no tuviera ni linaje, ni propiedades, ni nada. Solo quería de ella fidelidad y que estuviera en las buenas y malas junto a él. Y dudaba que Lady Beryl fuera ese tipo de mujeres, era de las que al primer problema saldría huyendo.

—Piénsalo hijo, la familia Metallia tienen tierras y un buen nombre. Además de que prácticamente estarás emparentado con el trono —insinuó pretendiendo con ello que su hijo cambiara la opinión

El pelinegro se quedó pensando. Sabía muy bien que los Metallia eran parientes lejanos de la Reina, a pesar de que esta no tenía muy buena relación con ellos, gozaban de los beneficios de este simple hecho.

Podría casarse con ella y tener una vida más que tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación con referente a su posición y las de sus herederos ¿Pero a que costo? Bien podría mantenerla encerrada, después de todo no era una cosa que no hicieran algunos para asegurar que sus mujeres tuvieran a sus hijos y no criar luego el bastardo de otro.

Pero eso no le gustaba, quería un matrimonio por amor. Uno que le diera también esa paz interior al saberse amado y valorado.

Dio un largo suspiro, miro a su padre que atento lo miraba.

—Lo pensare, no puedo asegurarte nada y prefiero que no hagas nada sin consultarme antes — le previno, sabía que su padre ambicionaba colocar un Chiba en el trono y este matrimonio le daba una oportunidad para ello.

—Con eso estoy conforme —sonrió satisfecho.

Miro a su hijo salir y pensó que tendría que hacer que Endimion entendiera que ese matrimonio sería lo mejor. Aseguraba una buena posición y con el tiempo un Chiba podría ser Rey de Inglaterra. Sonriendo tomo su copa, solo tenía que esperar.

—Serenity— llamo la pelinegra— Debes de dejar de tontear y apurarte con esas gallinas.

— No estoy tonteando —sonrió la rubia.

—Ver a Lord Endimion es tontear —señalo molesta —Es el señor y amo de este lugar, no subas tan alto.

La rubia encogió los hombros, sabía que su amiga tenía razón. Pero desde que lo conoció diez años atrás cuando su padre la dejo ahí en el castillo se enamoró de él.

Ella iba llena de miedo e insegura, su madre había muerto unos meses atrás y su padre no podía hacerse cargo de ella. Así que simplemente la dejo ahí como parte del servicio del castillo. Endimion se había acercado y le dijo que no había que temer, que sería tratada con respeto y aquel que la molestara se las vería con él.

Desde ese momento supo que lo amaba. Sabía que para el señor del castillo ella simplemente era una más de las sirvientas del castillo. Una mujer que podría poseer cuando él quisiera, pero nunca tomaría como esposa.

— No lo hago, se cuál es mi lugar — le sonrió triste —Pero no tiene nada de malo soñar con lo que podría ser — se defendió

Rei la miro, estaba por decirle algo…pero algo en su mirada la hizo callar. Siguió con lo suyo pensando en lo que podría pasar si su amiga seguía con ese enamoramiento tonto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Y qué has pensado? — pregunto su amigo después de terminar con los ejercicios de espada.

—No lo sé — dijo agitado. Había tenido un fuerte entrenamiento, su padre insistía en lo de la boda con Lady Beryl — Es un matrimonio que traerá a los Chiba una posición envidiable para muchos —miro a su hermano que ahora tomaba el arco para practicar.

— Puedes mandarla a un convento después de que te de un hijo— le dijo—No es necesario que viva contigo.

—Podría hacerlo —estuvo de acuerdo con el —Pero deseo mucho más que un heredero o posición — miro a la mujer que se acercaba — Buen día Lady Michiru.

—Buenos días — sonrió feliz. Una de las siervas que iba con ella llamo su atención —Les traje unas bebidas, creo que después de tan duro entrenamiento es lo que desean los señores.

—Mi querida esposa— sonrió el rubio —No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Tal vez andar de fresco por ahí— lo miro desafiante, pero a la vez sonriendo.

—Mi señora, desde que la vi sabe que usted me ha dejado inútil para otras mujeres.

La peli azul sonrió divertida, se sentó en las piernas de su esposo y miro como Endimion seguía los movimientos de la chica que le servía más del vino que les había llevado. Noto como esta se sonrojaba y un poco nerviosa le sonreía.

— ¿Partiremos mañana? —pregunto. Habían llegado un par de días atrás cuando pasaban para ir al castillo de su esposo.

—Sí, el tiempo ha mejorado y podremos seguir mañana —le sonrió con ternura.

Endimion miro a la pareja y ahí es donde pudo ver que no podría conformarse con un matrimonio por propiedades o tierras. Quería más, mucho más que eso…algo tan simple y sencillo como lo que tenía su amigo Haruka.

Su vista se desvió hacia la mujer que lo miraba, ella de inmediato dejo de hacerlo y provoco una pequeña sonrisa en el pelinegro. Era muy hermosa ¿Estaría casada? En realidad no era de los que le gustaba tomar la mujer de otros, ni la de un Rey o un simple campesino. No merecía la pena morir por un hombre despechado por unos instantes de placer.

—Bueno, iré a ayudar en la cocina —la voz de Michiru lo saco de sus pensamientos — Serenity me ha dado una receta que te encantara —le dijo a su esposo.

—No puedo esperar para probarla —intervino Endimion, mirando directamente a la joven que de inmediato se sonrojo.

Michiru solo sonrió, ayudo con unas cosas y se retiraron. Haruka miro extrañado a su amigo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto.

—Que deseo lo mismo que tu —sonrió sin dejar de mirar a las mujeres que se alejaban.

—Te mataría si la tocas —dijo con frialdad.

—Deseo un matrimonio por amor —miro a Haruka y empezó a reír al ver lo que su amigo había pensado —Michiru es una mujer hermosa, pero sé que te ama a ti y moriría por ti…y eso mismo es lo que yo deseo…una esposa que me ame de esa manera.

— ¿Entonces te negaras?

—Sí, tenía duda sobre muchas cosas —siguió mirando a una de las mujeres que se perdían de su vista.

Sin decir más se levantó, camino rumbo a las cocinas. Deseaba probar antes que nadie lo que se estaba preparando. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero la mirada de esa muchacha lo hizo estremecerse. No recordaba cuantas veces se burló de sus amigos cuando le decían que el amor que sentían por sus mujeres fue algo a primera vista.

Pero ahora necesitaba saber si esto que sentía era amor…o simplemente un deseo por una hermosa mujer.

Miro detenidamente los movimientos de la joven, era delicada y hermosa. Las demás mujeres le ayudaban mientras ella le decía a Michiru a algunas cosas. Noto que la joven se sonrojaba ante un comentario de la peli azul, al hacerlo sus ojos miraban a todos lados…como si temiera que hubieran escuchado lo que Michiru le había dicho.

Sin pensarlo más se metió a la cocina, todos empezaron a callar y en el lugar solo se escuchaba el sonido de las cosas que se cocinaban y uno que otro murmullo.

—Perdón mi intromisión— sonrió apenado —Pero el aroma es fantástico, no creo poder esperar.

—De eso no cabe duda —Michiru lo miro divertida —Serenity te llevara una bandeja al jardín, he dispuesto una mesa ahí para comer al aire libre.

Endimion asintió y salió complacido. Como un niño pequeño espero nervioso que la joven se presentara ante él. Al verla venir de inmediato se levantó para ayudarle con las cosas que traía.

—No tiene que molestarse —se ruborizo de inmediato al ver su sonrisa. Era hermoso.

—No es ninguna molestia —puso las cosas en la mesa y de inmediato la ayudo a colocar todo en silencio.

Se sintió muy tonto al no saber que decirle. El gran Endimion Chiba, que hacía que una mujer prácticamente se desmayara con unas pocas palabras dulces no sabía que decir a una simple muchacha del servicio del castillo…Pero ella era diferente.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras —le sostuvo la mano al ver que se retiraba.

— ¡Imposible! — lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos —Yo…no…usted el señor y amo del castillo.

—En realidad es mi padre —sonrió con ternura al verla tan nerviosa.

—Pero usted es su hijo, su heredero…no es correcto que una simple sierva comparta la mesa con alguien como usted —avergonzada agacho la mirada.

—Me harías un gran honor si lo hicieras — la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

Serenity se perdió en la profundidad de su mirada ¿Por qué no? Tal vez sería la única oportunidad de que estuviera con él, donde podría disfrutar de tenerlo cerca y no siempre verlo de lejos sin ninguna esperanza de que la pudiera siquiera mirar.

—Sera un placer —respondió con timidez

La siguiente semana fue la más feliz de Endimion. Serenity lo hacía reír, lo escuchaba y le decía lo que pensaba. Pasaba cada minuto que podía con ella, causando que su padre poco a poco tomara más atención a este hecho. Algo que Mamoru pensó pasaría en cuanto la llevara a su cama y después él podría plantearle nuevamente el matrimonio con Lady Beryl.

Pero la realidad era otra muy distinta Endimion había encontrado a la mujer con la que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida, Serenity era esa mujer…se había enamorado de ella con cada detalle, cada sonrisa, cada gesto que ella le regalaba.

Unas semanas después Lady Beryl llego al castillo de los Chiba, alegando que su padre estaba un poco enfermo y con temor a contagiarla pedía que su querido amigo Mamoru le diera alojo en su casa en lo que él se recuperaba.

— ¿Por qué no la corre? —Pregunto molesta al ver a Endimion salir hacia las caballerizas —Es mucha atención para una simple criada del castillo.

—Mi hijo pronto perderá el interés — hizo un gesto restándole importancia a las palabras de ella — Es hermosa, pero no lo suficiente para que Endimion no vea las ventajas de este matrimonio.

—Eso espero — lo miro duramente —Le recuerdo que mi padre le ha dado ya un adelanto de mi dote.

Mamoru apretó la mandíbula y se levantó cuando ella lo hizo para salir. En cuanto salió, miro hacia la ventana y observo como su hijo sacaba junto a su caballo una yegua, no era ya un secreto que en las tardes daba paseos con esa mujer. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, su palabra ya estaba dada para el matrimonio de Endimion y Beryl, además de que había usado ya parte de la dote de ella.

Esa noche mientras tomaban un poco de vino su padre decidió hablarle sobre ese asunto. No le diría sobre la dote, sabía que su hijo se molestaría.

—Lady Beryl está muy triste debido a que no le has puesto atención como la invitada que es —le dijo.

—En realidad es tu invitada — le sonrió inocentemente, sabia hacia donde quería llevar la conversación — He platicado con ella y comida un par de veces en su compañía.

—Pero no podrías tratar de hacer algo más — se quedó pensativo —Sacarla a pasear, en vez de a esa muchachita que no tiene nada que ofrecer…digo…para calentar tu cama no es necesario que le hagas tanto cortejo…

—Me casare con ella — le dijo con suavidad interrumpiéndolo.

— ¡No puedes! —Mamoru se levantó furioso de su asiento_ ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Lo es todo para mi padre —lo miro serio — Y no necesito de tu permiso.

—Ella no es nadie ¡No es nada! — dijo iracundo, ante las palabras de su hijo

—No me importa, para mi ella es más importante que el linaje y la propiedad…la amo.

— ¿Crees que es amor? —Pregunto — De joven pensé que amaba a una prima lejana y me negué a casarme con nadie más —negó con la cabeza, tratando de calmarse —Fue una tontería, al poco tiempo ella se casó.

—No es mi caso, me ama y yo la amo también —respondió muy seguro

—Lady Beryl te dará mucho más que amor— dijo con brusquedad — ¿Qué pasara cuando se pierda tu fortuna? ¿Cuándo tus hijos no cuenten con el apoyo de los nobles?

—No puedo casarme con una mujer cuando mi corazón pertenece a otra.

—Tómala como tu amante — se rio burlón —Conviértela en la doncella de tu esposa, no creo que a Lady Beryl le importe que la tengas.

— ¡Jamás podría hacerlo! —lo miro furioso.

— ¿Ella te ama? —Pregunto, al ver a Endimion asentir prosiguió — Entonces ella debe saber que esto es lo mejor para ti.

—Ella es lo mejor para mí — lo miro serio — Y si has hecho algún trato a mis espaldas es mejor que lo soluciones, no dejare que mi vida y destino lo decidas tú — se levantó para salir, no deseaba escuchar más.

Mamoru de inmediato pensó en hacer algo, tenía que ganar tiempo para poder planear algo.

—Lo siento hijo — se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro — Yo más que nadie deseo tu felicidad, por lo mismo me preocupo y siento que este matrimonio era lo mejor para ti.

—Sé que piensas en el futuro de los Chiba, pero esta vez te equivocas padre —trato de entenderlo —Serenity es la mujer que amo y sé que ella a mi…y eso me basta.

— Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres lo respetare —le sirvió más vino —Brindemos entonces por tu felicidad —Endimion asintió y se sentó de nuevo —Por cierto ¿Cuándo iras a ver las tierras que te dio la Reina?

—Pensaba hacerlo en unos días —recordó que había hablado de ese asunto con Serenity, le había prometido que en cuanto regresara se casarían y la llevaría para que tomara las riendas de su hogar ya como la señora del castillo.

—Deberías ir pronto, podrías encontrarla toda saqueada por forajidos o por la misma gente del antiguo señor — le recordó las acciones que algunos conocidos habían sufrido ante el abandono o cuando pensaron que habían muerto en batalla.

—Tienes razón —estuvo de acuerdo —Solo dejare unas cosas arregladas y creo que podre partir pasado mañana.

Mamoru asintió y siguieron platicando de otras cosas. Al día siguiente Endimion busco a Serenity en la huerta de la que ella se encargaba. La invito a caminar y pudo notar la mirada seria de su amiga, la cual no dejaba de mostrar claramente que la relación de ellos no le agradaba.

— _Teme que me lastimes — le dijo un día cuando se lo comento— Cuando llegue aquí ella y yo nos volvimos inseparables, es como la hermana que nunca tuve._

Endimion trato de entenderlo y sabía que el actuaria igual. Seiya era su hermano menor y haría todo lo posible porque nadie lo lastimara.

—Mañana salgo para ver cómo están algunas cosas, iré a la Corte para hablar con la Reina— le dijo mientras caminaban por la aldea.

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunto con miedo, ella sabía sobre Lady Beryl y las ventajas que habría en un matrimonio entre ambos.

—De ti— le sonrió con ternura — No temas, su majestad es una mujer bondadosa y más que nada justa —la reconforto al ver el miedo en su mirada — He luchado por ella y no pondrá objeción en mi decisión.

—Te quiero, siempre que he querido— le dio un ligero beso tímidamente. Le parecía parte de sus sueños ver a Endimion tan cerca de ella. Le tocó la cara con suavidad, apoyando el pulgar en su mentón para tocar la barba crecida.

El pelinegro le sujeto la mano y la puso en su mejilla, cerró los ojos deleitándose con el toque de su suave piel. La amaba, la deseaba…pero quería llevarla al altar primero antes de proclamarla completamente suya.

Sosteniendo su mano continuaron su camino, en eso Endimion vio a un joven que pintaba algo. Algunos aldeanos miraban con interés al artista, con curiosidad se acercó junto con Serenity que emocionada le señalaba los trabajos del muchacho.

Eran muy hermosos y llenos de detalles, miro el rostro de su amada que en ese momento era iluminado por un rayo de luz que atravesaba las nubes. La imagen era simplemente perfecta y de inmediato vio al joven que igual que él se quedó mirando fijamente a Serenity.

— ¿Puedo encargarte un trabajo? — lo interrumpió.

El artista se volvió a mirarlo, entendió a lo que se refería y asintió feliz. Para el sería un honor pintar a tan hermosa mujer.

Serenity se entretuvo con algunas personas, las cuales le pedían que le dijeran a Rei si podía ayudarlos con algunas cosas. Endimion también supo que la amiga de Serenity era un tipo de curandera y que algunos aldeanos que no tenían para pagar los servicios de un médico, lo cual era imposible para ellos.

Al día siguiente partió, se despidió de su hermano y le pidió que cuidara de su prometida.

—Lo hare con mi vida —con firmeza se lo aseguro.

Endimion sonrió, se despidió también de su padre y le dijo que tuviera todo preparado para cuando regresara. Quería que estuviera todo listo para poder casarse con Serenity. Mamoru le prometió que así seria y le deseo buen viaje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lady Beryl se paseaba molesta por los jardines, miro al hombre que se acercaba con paso seguro. Era momento de poner en marcha el plan que tenían antes de que Endimion volviera.

— Ahora es cuestión de que le dejes ver a esa mujer que tú eres la prometida de Endimion — le dijo serio —Debes de convencerla de que se vaya del castillo.

—No hay problema— sonrió segura de sí misma —No creo que dude que nuestro matrimonio ya estaba arreglado desde hace tiempo.

—No, se ve que es un poco ingenua — tuvo que reconocer ese hecho.

—Que la pongan a mi servicio —dijo— Le dejare ver que Endimion solo la tomo como un juego.

—Debes ser discreta, muchos saben de las intenciones de mi hijo con ella— miro sobre su hombro —Debes de sembrar la duda en ella, después yo me encargare de lo demás.

—Muy bien —sonrió. Hizo una ligera inclinación y salió hacia sus aposentos —Recuerda enviarla, entre más pronto posible mejor.

Mamoru solo asintió, se dirigió hacia el salón principal y mando llamar a la muchacha.

—Buenos días, mi señor —hizo una reverencia.

—Lady Beryl desea que tu personalmente la atiendas, dejaras tu demás labores para ser la doncella personal de ella — la miro serio —No quiero ninguna queja, ella es una invitada mía y deseo que se cumplan sus órdenes al pie de la letra ¿Entendido?

—Así será mi señor — inclino la cabeza y salió de ahí algo nerviosa. No sabía que estaba pasando, Endimion no le había comentado nada. Al llegar a los aposentos de Lady Beryl toco a la puerta y espero hasta que le ordenaron entrar —Buen día, mi señora — saludo cortes.

—Has tardado demasiado — ignoro su saludo— Necesito que me arregles esos vestidos.

Lady Beryl estaba sentada en un banquillo, delante de un espejo, en una de las más grandes habitaciones del castillo. Con un simple movimiento de su mano le señalo un vestido, uno con enaguas de color rosado claro, con las mangas bordadas en trenzas doradas, era un vestido de terciopelo color carmesí que tenía aplicadas enormes flores silvestres de todos los colores conocidos…

—Es muy hermoso —sostuvo con delicadeza la prenda.

— Es horrible, esa costurera parece que trabaja con los pies —dijo molesta —Necesito que arregles unas cosas, otros vestidos deben estar listos para mi próxima boda.

— ¿Boda? — la miro de inmediato. Todos habrían sabido si la heredera de Metallia estaba comprometida o algo por el estilo, no era novedad que antes se enteraran los criados de muchos chismes o acontecimientos antes que los mismos involucrados.

—Así es, Endimion ha pedido mi mano ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? — Le sonrió con inocencia fingida —Nos hemos conocido poco a poco y ha tomado la decisión de primero ir a ver a mi padre para decírselo personalmente y después a la Reina para que asista al festejo matrimonial.

— Con…Endim... —se interrumpió al mirar que se ponía seria — Sir Endimion.

—Sí, así es —siguió peinándose el pelo —Se lo que ha pasado contigo y no puedo culparlo, Endimion es un hombre muy…ya sabes, necesita con quien quitarse las ganas — sonrió complacida al verla sonrojarse — O con quien distraerse para poder respetarme, dice que me ama demasiado para manchar mi virtud por un simple calentón.

Serenity palideció ante ese nuevo comentario ¿Acaso Endimion estuvo jugando con ella? ¡No era posible! Él no podría ser así, era un caballero…un hombre de palabra. Miro a la heredera y vio su belleza, su elegancia, su porte lleno de seguridad. Como si su presencia no fuera nada y que el tiempo que paso junto a Endimion no tuviera importancia para ella.

—Necesito eso pronto —la miro a través del espejo —Pero primero necesito que me ayudes a peinarme, hoy veré donde se realizara el banquete para poder anunciar el compromiso oficialmente en cuanto Endimion regrese.

—Yo…—contuvo las lágrimas —Como desee mi señora.

Esto no podía estar pasando, Endimion no podía haber jugado con ella de esa manera, ella lo amaba más que a su vida, habían compartido tantos momentos juntos…!No! el no podía estar jugando así, sin embargo Lady Beryl se veía tan segura de lo que decía… su corazón estaba sufriendo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaron y con cada uno de ellos Beryl empezó a esparcir su veneno. Cada palabra, cada acción la hacía pensar que no era mentira. Incluso Lord Mamoru estaba feliz al ver los preparativos para el anuncio del compromiso.

Una noche lloraba en sus aposentos que compartía con Rei cuando esta entro de pronto, no le dio la oportunidad de limpiarse las lágrimas y fingir que todo estaba bien.

— Te dijo que no lo tomaras en serio —la miro seria —El señor del castillo solo podría casarse con una de su mismo nivel.

—Es mentira —le dijo entre lágrimas —Endimion me ama, me promet…

— ¡Solo palabras! — le grito interrumpiéndola. Odiaba verla así — ¡Entiende que solo te uso! ¿Te llevo a la cama? ¿Cuántas veces te dijo que te amaba cuando te montaba?

— ¡Basta! —Lloro desesperada — Pensé que eras mi amiga — la miro.

—Y lo soy— le dijo más calmada — Por lo mismo trato de hacerte ver la realidad.

—Nunca me ha tocado en ese sentido —susurro.

Rei la miro sorprendida. Tal vez Endimion si la quería, pero era imposible una unión entre ellos debido a que Lady Beryl proporcionaría mucho más beneficio a los Chiba que una simple sierva del castillo. Podría ser que Endimion la tomara luego como amante, por lo mismo la habían colocado como doncella personal de Beryl.

— No sé qué decirte —se sentó junto a ella y trato de confortarla— Pero debes entender que ese matrimonio es algo que le beneficia muchísimo a Sir Endimion.

—Lo sé, pero el mismo me ha dicho que tiene lo suficiente para vivir— se secó las lágrimas — No le interesa lo que una esposa le pueda brindar en cuestión de lo material, para él lo importante es mucho más que eso_ la miro con el alma destrozada ante la dura realidad que tal vez tendría que enfrentar_ Rei, yo lo amo y sé que el a mi

Justo en ese momento Rei tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto, ella tenía el don de predecir el futuro.

—Serenity, Muéstrame tu mano —pidió

— ¿Qué pasa Rei?_ pregunto tensa. Sabia de la cualidad que poseía la pelinegra.

—Solo muéstrame tu mano —insistió de nuevo, Serenity lo hizo mirando atenta el rostro de su amiga. —Serenity deberías irte de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde_ lo que Rei vio, la asusto demasiado.

—No te entiendo Rei_ retiro su mano.

—Solo vete de aquí_ suplico.

—Pero es que no puedo hacerlo, Endimion vendrá por mí, solo debo esperar un poco

La pelinegra solo asintió, solo tendrían que esperar el regreso de Endimion y ver qué sucedería. Hacia un par de semanas que se había marchado y era cuestión de días para que regresara. Si lo que decía Lady Beryl sobre el anuncio del compromiso era cierto ella misma se encargaría de que esa celebración fuera la más amarga para los Chiba. Sin embargo lo que mostro la palma de Serenity la tenía asustada y quizás cuando Endimion llegara seria tarde muy tarde.

Miro a la rubia que se había acomodado en su regazo y ahora dormía. Acaricio su mejilla, notando su inocencia en todo esto. No era justo lo que le estaba pasando y no dejaría que nadie la lastimara. Miro hacia la ventana y la luna plateada en todo su esplendor se hizo presente cuando las nubes dieron paso a su intenso brillo.

_**_"Si no puedes ser feliz en esta vida Serenity, Lo serás en otra"… su amor va más allá de esta vida, y él te encontrara donde sea… sin importar el tiempo" **_ —Dijo Rei viendo dormir a la rubia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

— ¡No has logrado nada! — Impotente miro por la ventana a la joven que cortaba flores del jardín —Ella sigue aquí, pensé que se iría para no sentirse humillada cuando regresara mi hijo.

— Tal vez piense que puede calentar su cama cuando este salga de la mía — lo miro despreocupada.

— ¿No lo entiendes? Mi hijo se casara con ella, lo que estas preparando para tu supuesto anuncio matrimonial servirá para anunciar el de ellos dos —se acercó a ella — La ama y ni tu ni nadie podrá hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— Tal vez podríamos hacer algo — lo miro detenidamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Podrías tomarla tu— sonrió al ver el rostro sorprendido de Mamoru —No me refiero a tomarla como tu esposa, si no como tu amante —noto como entendía sus palabras —Tu hijo no tomaría como esposa a la amante de su padre ¿O me equivoco?

Mamoru sonrió, era muy cierto. Su hijo jamás podría tomarla como su esposa, ni mucho menos como su querida. Sería una manera de alejarlos, además la muchacha al ver lo que él podría ofrecerle no se negaría a aceptarlo.

Se dejó caer en una silla, con la vista fija en los mosaicos del suelo una vez que Lady Beryl salió en todo su esplendor del salón dejándolo solo. Su hijo Endimion siempre lo veía con adoración, pero poco a poco fue cambiando. Negándose a cumplir sus deseos y tomando a una simple sierva como su futura esposa y señora de los Chiba ¡No podía permitirlo!

Empezó a beber, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer. No sería difícil convencerla, seguramente su hijo ya la habría tomado… ¿Quién no lo haría? Serenity era hermosa y pudiera ser que hasta de sus favores gozaran los hombres que vigilaban el castillo. El vino empezó a desaparecer de la botella, las razones por las cuales tenía que separar a Serenity de su hijo se hacían más reales.

Cuanto más bebía, más pensaba en todos los problemas que causaría una unión de esa clase. No podía permitir que los Chiba se vieran unidos a ese tipo de mujer.

— ¡Maldita sea! — juro mientras bebía de un trago lo que quedaba de una botella de vino.

Mamoru se levantó, tambaleante. Como señor de los Chiba tenía la obligación de hacerle ver a sus hijos que las mujeres de esa clase solo eran zorras mentirosas y manipuladoras. Salió a tropezones y empezó a recorrer el lugar, todos sus problemas eran culpa de esa mujer.

Abrió la puerta donde dormía Serenity, ahora como doncella de Beryl tenía el lugar para ella sola. Junto a la cama se consumía una vela.

— ¿Quién es? — susurro Serenity.

Mamoru se acercó a la cama y la tenue luz ilumino su rostro

— Lord Mamoru — dijo ella. En su voz se notaba el miedo — ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? — sonó su voz temblorosa.

— Si, puedes…ayudarme en algo — gruño Mamoru.

Serenity se levantó de la cama, su larga cabellera dorada estaba retorcida en una trenza. Sus ojos proyectaban miedo al notar la mirada del señor del castillo.

— ¿No me recibirás como lo haces con mi hijo? ¿O como cualquiera que te ha montado? —Sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa —Puedo darte mucho más que Endimion…no seas tímida, no te queda ese papel muchacha. Vamos déjame ver con lo que has hecho perder la cabeza a mi hijo.

Mamoru arranco de un tirón la colcha que Serenity apretaba contra su cuerpo y se la arranco. Sus ojos vidriosos por el vino se quedaron contemplando al camisón de algodón. De un manotazo se la arranco, contemplo el cuerpo desnudo y sonrió complacido.

—Ahora entiendo por qué mi hijo esta desquiciado por ti

Sin decir más se lanzó sobre ella, se quitó lo necesario para poder poseerla.

Serenity trato de gritar pero la mano de Mamoru de inmediato le tapó la boca mientras lamia uno de sus senos. Apretó las piernas intentando inútilmente de apartarlo de su lado. Sintió como la obligaba con la fuerza a abrirse para él. Se puso toda rígida al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo.

Mamoru no disfrutaba del acto, estaba seca y tensa. Tuvo que empujar con más fuerza para poder penetrarla y al hacerlo en sus sentidos nublados pudo darse cuenta que era la primera vez de la muchacha. Tal vez podría conservarla para sí mismo una vez que su hijo se convenciera de que lo mejor era casarse con Lady Metallia.

Serenity permaneció inmóvil, mientras su verdugo se vestía. Se sentía invadida, impura y su primer pensamiento fue para Endimion ¿Cómo podría mirarlo? Su padre la había tomado como una prostituta. Ya no podría amarlo y darle lo único de valor que poseía.

—Cuando regrese mi hijo le dirás que has escogido a un protector más poderoso —le dijo Mamoru — Si haces lo que te digo podrás tener un nivel de vida más cómodo — miro a la joven que permanecía callada y hecha un ovillo en la cama.

Camino hacia la salida, antes de hacerlo se volvió para mirarla. No se arrepentía, después de todo lo hacía por el bien de los Chiba.

Serenity se levantó lentamente un tiempo después de que Mamoru saliera, sin darle importancia al dolor ni a la sangre que se deslizaba por sus muslos. Tomo uno de sus camisones, mientras se lo ponía miro la cama donde había perdido todo.

Salió al corredor, camino lentamente tratando de no llorar y gritar de desesperación, de dolor, de impotencia ante todo lo sucedido ¡Ya no podría estar con Endimion! Camino hacia una de las ventanas y el frio aire de la noche golpeo su rostro, aspiro profundamente y levanto los ojos al cielo…suplicando por perdón ante lo que iba a hacer.

—Adiós Endimion, quizás en otra vida pueda amarte libremente —susurro al viento una plegaria, se persigno y puso sus manos en el pecho. Una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla y salto hacia el vacío.

Un silencio escalofriante inundo el castillo, los animales de alrededor percibieron algo que las personas tardarían poco tiempo en descubrir.

Los perros empezaron a ladrar y los caballos de los establos se movían inquietos. Seiya se levantó de entre la paja y miro a la joven que se acurrucaba contra él. Entre dormido sonrió, empezó a notar que su caballo se movía de un lado a otro.

—Shhh, tranquilo amigo — lo tranquilizo un poco. Tomo una manta y cubrió a la joven abrió un poco los ojos— Tengo que irme, pero fue una noche muy agradable — la muchacha sonrió y se estiro dejando ver sus senos— Nos veremos después —le dio un beso de despedida y salió al exterior — ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto a uno de los mozos que vigilaba en la madrugada que se veía alterado.

—Alguien se ha arrojado de una de las torres del castillo, mi señor — explico y siguió su camino mientras le gritaba sobre su hombro —Tengo que avisar a Lord Mamoru.

Seiya corrió hacia el lugar de donde venía el muchacho ¿Quién podría haber sido? Una sensación desconocida lo atravesó y corrió más rápido. Se abrió paso entre la gente que ya empezaba a rodear el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo.

— ¡Miren esa sangre! — Grito una mujer — ¡Ha sido violada!

El pelinegro de coleta se quedó pálido, paralizado al ver quien era ¡Serenity! ¡No ella no podía ser!

— ¡Aun lado todos! — Grito Seiya mientras con la capa que traía puesta tapaba por completo el cuerpo de la rubia — ¡Largo todos!

De inmediato empezaron a desaparecer, pero ocultándose a poca distancia al ver que Rei se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de la joven.

— ¡Malditos sean los Chiba! — Miro al muchacho que hacia el intento de levantar el cuerpo — ¡Déjala! No manches su cuerpo con tus sucias manos.

— ¡Calla, mujer! — le grito con rabia.

Rei, al ver las lágrimas y el dolor en su mirada le ayudo a levantar a su amiga y despacio entraron al castillo. Seiya pensaba las torturas que aplicaría al causante de esto, el culpable pagaría con su muerte pero no antes de recibir un castigo que lo haría suplicar que lo mataran.

— ¡No! — grito Rei cuando Seiya llevaba el cuerpo de Serenity al cuarto que ella ocupaba —Ese lugar está manchado.

El solo asintió y la siguió hacia las habitaciones de ella, despacio coloco el cuerpo de la rubia sobre la cama y miro como la pelinegra destapaba el rostro de la joven. No soporto más y salió de ahí rumbo a las habitaciones que ocupaba Serenity, al entrar miro la sangre que manchaba la cama, el camisón desgarrado de la joven y…un medallón.

¡El medallón de su padre! ¡No era posible! Él no podría, sabía lo que Serenity significaba para su hermano. Con rabia lo tomo, se dirigió hacia sus aposentos y los guardias quisieron impedirle la entrada pero dieron un paso atrás al ver su expresión, ellos habían visto a su señor llegar y por las noticias que ya corrían en el castillo sabían lo que había hecho Lord Mamoru.

Seiya empujo la puerta con fuerza, causando mucho ruido al hacerlo. Pero aun así su padre seguía profundamente dormido, miro a su alrededor y tomo una jarra de agua fría de una de las mesas y le lanzo el contenido en el rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios? — gruño y levanto la vista — ¿Qué te pasa, muchacho?

— ¡Levántate padre! —desfundo su espada.

— Sera mejor que guardes eso — le ordeno con voz fría.

— Mi hermano me pidió cuidarla — le dijo entre dientes — Le prometí hacerlo y he fallado a esa promesa.

— ¿Qué dices muchacho idiota? — hizo el intento de levantarse, pero aun sufría el efecto de la bebida.

— Violaste a la mujer de mi hermano y ahora está muerta.

— ¿De dónde sacas esa tontería? Yo he estado…

Seiya lo interrumpió lanzándole el medallón en la cara.

— No es como tú piensas…ella me provoco — trato de arreglar el problema— Dijo que…

— ¡No mientas! — le grito con rabia y dolor — Serenity amaba a mi hermano, él iba a casarse con ella…jamás le hubiera faltado ni por todo el oro del mundo ¡Lo amaba, maldita sea!

— Ustedes no conocen a las mujeres —le dijo.

— ¡Maldito seas! — grito impotente, deseaba poder matarlo…pero a pesar de todo era su padre. No podía hacerlo— ¡Maldita la sangre que corre por mis venas!

—Hijo, por favor — suplico — Tienes que escucharme.

— ¿Escucharte? ¿Acaso lo hiciste tú con la mujer de mi hermano? — sin decir más salió de la habitación. Sabía que si seguía ahí terminaría por acabar con la vida de su progenitor.

Seiya fue hacia los aposentos de Rei, noto como la joven había cambiado a Serenity y otras mujeres la preparaban para poder darle cristiana sepultura.

— El padre Nicolás se negara a enterrarla en tierra santa — dijo una de ellas.

—Lo hará —intervino Seiya — De eso me encargo yo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras tanto… **

Los dos jinetes avanzan lentamente, uno de ellos iba con una sonrisa llena de felicidad que no podía ocultar.

—Si sigues así, la asustaras —le dijo —Ya da miedo después de estas horas en el camino y no se te quita.

— Soy feliz — dijo sonriendo aún más — ¿Crees que le guste el vestido? — miro el paquete que llevaba al lado del caballo.

—No sé, Michiru dijo que era exquisito — Haruka rodo los ojos, no sabía cuántas veces le había preguntado lo mismo por todo el camino.

— Espero que le guste también lo demás — dijo feliz.

— Si te ama como dices, no le importara vestir como pordiosera o no portar las joyas más exquisitas con tal de ser tu mujer — miro a su amigo que asentía.

—Lo sé, pero quiero darle todo…que vea lo mucho que significa para mí —apuro su montura y Haruka sonrió ante las prisas de su amigo.

Al ir llegando Endimion noto que los aldeanos no se atrevían a mirarlo, las personas empezaron a meterse a sus casas y los pocos que estaban a fuera lo veían de manera extraña ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó mientras atravesaba las puertas del castillo.

En cuanto descendió del caballo uno de los mozos se acercó, pero en vez de darle la bienvenida permaneció callado. Miro a Haruka que se veía también confundido.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — pregunto al muchacho que ya se retiraba con los caballos.

—N…no…yo… —no supo que decirle.

— ¡Tú! — se oyó la voz de una mujer — ¡Maldito seas Chiba! —lo encaro — ¡La dejaste entre víboras! — le dio una bofetada que lo hizo volver el rostro al tomarlo desprevenido.

— ¡Sera mejor que te calmes mujer! — intervino de inmediato Haruka.

— ¡No, espera! — lo detuvo al ver que forcejeaba con la pelinegra — ¿Qué sucede? —miro confundido a Rei.

— Yo te lo diré— Seiya se acercó.

Endimion miro con temor a su hermano, su rostro serio lo hizo ponerse tenso. Su mirada ya no era la del muchacho que había dejado atrás, era la de un hombre que había visto la muerte directamente a los ojos.

— Nuestro pad…

—Es Serenity — lo interrumpió.

El pelinegro empezó a verlo todo rojo cuando Rei empezó a gritarle todo lo que había sucedido, todo seguido maldiciendo a los Chiba y en especial a su padre por haber manchado la tierra fértil de ese lugar con la sangre de una inocente.

Sin pensarlo se encamino hacia el salón principal donde estaría su padre. Miro a los guardias que de inmediato intentaron detenerlo.

Ellos sabían a lo que iba Endimion, pero no podían dejarlo. Después de todo Lord Mamuro era su señor y le debían lealtad absoluta.

— ¡Déjenme pasar! — Rei les grito a Haruka y Seiya que la mantenían alejada de la pelea entre Endimion y dos de los guardias.

La pelinegra miro a otros tres que yacían mal heridos por el hombre que gritaba como una fiera herida por la muerte de su compañera. Miro como derribaba a los dos restantes y de una patada abría la puerta del salón.

Mamoru permanecía sentado, serio y con el porte de un rey.

— ¿Por qué? — grito agitado.

—Porque no iba a permitir que mi primogénito se casara con una sierva cualquiera — se levantó de su asiento —Tu matrimonio con Beryl estaba ya pactado.

— ¡Era la mujer que amaba! — lo miro con desprecio— ¡La única que amare!

— Hice lo necesario —dijo entre dientes —Mi sangre no se verá mezclada con gente sucia, sin linaje.

— ¡Maldito seas! — sin pensarlo levanto la espada contra él. Mamoru pudo evitar el golpe y saco su espada también.

Los dos hombres combatían duramente, pero la juventud y experiencia de Endimion empezó a disminuir la fuerza de Mamoru. En un golpe de suerte este golpeo el brazo izquierdo de Endimion provocando que retrocediera dándole la oportunidad de poder respirar. Aprovechando esa ventaja se fue de lleno contra su hijo. Endimion lo miro y de un solo golpe tiro la espada de su padre haciendo que a su vez cayera contra una mesa.

— ¡Endimion! — aulló Seiya. El pelinegro se volvió hacia su hermano, lo miro, viendo la angustia ante lo que estaba por presenciar. Sin pensarlo más dio un golpe mortal.

Mamoru miro atónito la espada que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, sin creerlo poco a poco fijo la mirada en su hijo que retrocedía. Endimion hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y dejo escapar un grito lleno de dolor e impotencia.

— No manchare mis manos con tu sangre — lo miro fríamente —Ella no desearía que yo cargara con ese pecado — miro al hombre que una vez llego a admirar— Pero tu sangre se perderá, no daré mi nombre, ni nada a ninguna mujer, la dinastía de los Chiba se perderá…eso por lo que tanto has luchado y matado sin piedad se perderá.

Se dio media vuelta y miro a las personas que se habían juntado mirando con desprecio al señor del castillo. Sin decir palabra alguna se fueron retirando, tomando sus pertenencias para alejarse de una tierra que estaría pérdida por lo que había sucedido.

—Tú lo has dicho y así se hará — dijo Rei mientras Endimion salía del salón — Ninguna podrá poseer lo que ya era y será siempre de ella.

—Quiero despedirme de ella— pidió Endimion

Seiya, Rei y Haruka lo acompañaron al lugar en donde descansaban sus restos, aquella escena estrujo el corazón de sus acompañantes.

—Perdóname por no protegerte como debía —susurro— Perdóname, jamás amare a nadie como a ti…

—Endimion —se acercó Rei a su lado— la vas a encontrar y quizás sean felices

— ¿Dónde? —el dolor se veía en su mirada

—En otra vida, tú sabrás reconocerla y tendrás que hacerla recordar

— ¿Cómo?

—Ya lo descubrirás —le sonrió

De ese día a los días que le siguieron Endimion solo espero el día que la vida le permitiera verla de nuevo…su padre murió solo y sin nada de riquezas ni lujos.

Mientras que el fue un hombre solitario, viviendo de un recuerdo…que algun dia se convertiria en una hermosa realidad, mientras tanto el tiempo seria su enemigo y los recuerdos una tortura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Y esa es la historia de Serenity y Endimion —Explicaba la maestra a su grupo de alumnos mientras estaban en el museo

—¿Eso es cierto? —Pregunto una niña incredula ante aquello

—Claro que si—afirmo la mestra

—¿Cree que se encuentren?

—Probablemente, por que su amor era verdadero —dijo muy convencida aquella maestra que estaba encantada con esa historia—Sir Endimion espera encontrarla

—Pues yo lo esperaria —dijo una de las niñas— es un hombre muy guapo y valiente

Aquella historia cautivaba a propios y extraños… esperando que ellos en algun punto se encontraran y pudieran amarse para siempre y quizás con un poco de suerte ese dia estaba mas que cerca

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En una hermosa Mansion en las afueras de Tokio se encontraba un hombre que en su mirada reflejaba la soledad, su vista se desviaba hacia el hermoso jardin que tenia aquella mansion. Por fin la había encontrado… y estaba a nada de verla pero como una vez fue advertido ella no recordaba nada y eso lo desanimaba.

—Señor Shields aquí esta la invitación al evento de beneficencia de esta noche

—Gracias —respondio tomando aquella invitación en color crema, tan sobria y elegante, abrio el sobre y ahí estaba el nombre por el cual había vagado todo este tiempo…"

"_**Tenemos el Honor de Invitar al Señor Darién Shields a una cena de Gala a beneficio del Orfanato Cristal de Plata, esperamos contar con su asistencia"**_

_**Atentamente **_

_**Serena Tsukino**_

Darién sintio su corazon palpitar fuertemente … era ella su Serenity… solo que en esta vida se hacia llamar "Serena Tsukino" era una modelo muy famosa, estaba enterado de cada paso que ella había dado. Y hoy por fin la veria después de tanto tiempo…

Las dudas y el temor lo invadian tanto ¿Cómo haria para que lo recordara?, por ser modelo tenia pretendientes por donde quiera, sin embargo ella no había aceptado a ninguno

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Tokio…

—¿Segura que enviaste la invitación? —Preguntaba la pelinegra

—Si, ya la envie —respondio la rubia—No entiendo ¿Cuál es la insistencia? —decía molesta—Ni siquiera lo conozco

—Pero lo conoceras hoy —sonrió—apuesto a que cambiara tu vida

—No te entiendo Rei, y me asustas cuando te pones asi —comento con seriedad—Mejor me voy a descansar un momento

La pelinegra asintio dejandola ir, sabia que el momento había llegado….Habia sentido la presencia de endimion unos días atrás y lo confirmo al verlo en una pagina web…el no había cambiado nada…Ninguno había cambiado, era hora de que ese amor pendiente se realizara.

El problema era realmente que ella no lo recordaba para nada, confiaba en Darién para hacerla recordar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Y asi estaban a punto de encontrarse dos Almas que tenian una oportunidad en esta vida de ser felices.**_

_**o.o.o**_

_**Si llegaron hasta aca de verdad se les agradece, Mis queridas Martis y Bere espero que les haya agradado las quieroooooooooo muchooooo *abracho en trio* Me faltan un par de caps pero los subire prontito.**_


	2. Recuerdame

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA DAR RIENDA SUELTA A MIS LOCURAS XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los invitados llegaban a la cena, mientras la rubia iba en camino al evento en compañía de Rei.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto la pelinegra

—Un poco nerviosa, pero no se la razón —sonrió— no es la primer cena a la que asisto

—Quizás el destino hoy tenga preparado algo para ti

—Hay no por favor no me hables del destino —respondió seria—No creo en ello

—Pero Serena…

—Basta Rei, mira ya llegamos —la limosina se detuvo y ambas bajaron

Los ojos se posaron en ambas mujeres pero la belleza de Serena era por mucho superable, Traía un hermoso vestido en color Verde esmeralda Straples largo, la parte de enfrente venia adornada con fina pedrería. Su cabello venia sutilmente recogido en un moño, su maquillaje hacia destacar sus bellos ojos azules. Una sonrisa surco sus labios y entro al evento en compañía de Rei.

Serena saludo a todas las personas que se encontró en su camino, a pesar de lo que las revistas dijeran de ella, la realidad es que Serena era una joven muy tímida, aunque daba otra impresión a simple vista.

Siguió caminando entre la gente que estaba ya en el lugar y de pronto una voz la llamo a sus espaldas.

—Serena— Pronuncio aquella voz causando una sensación extraña en ella, la rubia se dio la vuelta teniendo frente a ella a un hombre muy bien parecido

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Pregunto mirándolo un poco a la defensiva

—Soy Darién Shields —Extendió su mano

—Mucho gusto señor Shields —Respondió estrechando su mano aquel contacto la incomodo un poco, lo que hizo que soltara su mano pronto

Mientras el se perdía en esa Mirada…aunque pasaran milenios esa mirada era la misma de su Serenity.

— ¡Serena Querida! —Hablo una mujer de cabellos rojos llegando a ellos — ¿Cómo estás? —Saludo— ¿Quién es este hombre tan guapo?

—Beryl, buenas Noches —saludo — el señor es Darién Shields

—Oh, Dios mío con que tu eres el famoso señor Shields —decía aquella mujer a gritos, haciendo que la atención se centrara en ellos —Eres más guapo en persona definitivamente

—Si me disculpan —hablo Serena— tengo personas que saludar aun —les dio una sonrisa dejándolos solos

Darién tuvo toda la intención de ir tras ella pero Beryl se le prendió y no pudo ser… minutos después llegaba Rei al rescate de Darién

—Señor Shields ¿Me permite unos minutos? — Dijo sonriendo con amabilidad— me gustaría…

—No ves que estamos platicando —respondió molesta Beryl

—La verdad pienso todo lo contrario—respondió—señor Shields, ¿Me acompaña?

—Claro —se despidió con un gesto de la pelirroja y camino con Rei hacia el jardín—No sé en qué vida es más insoportable Beryl

—Darién qué bueno que por fin nos encontramos —lo abrazo— he rogado tanto por ello

—No más que yo, háblame de ella por favor —pidió—Todo lo que se lo he leído en revistas

—Como alguna vez lo dije ella no recuerda nada de su otra vida, no cree en el destino ni nada de esas cosas —comento

— ¿Está enamorada? —Pregunto mientras su corazón latía desesperado

—No que yo sepa, ha salido con algunos chicos pero no ha sido nada serio —comento con tono amable— le tiene pavor a las alturas, a pesar de mucha terapia no supera ese miedo

—Ya veo…Rei necesito hacerla recordar, esta espera me está matando—su mirada se perdió unos segundos—La amo tanto que no quiero perderla

—Te entiendo, por ahora vamos a la cena e intenta acercarte a ella —propuso

Antes de empezar la cena la rubia dio unas palabras de agradecimiento, ya que el orfanato necesitaba de fondos para subsistir y satisfacer las necesidades primordiales de los niños, y aunque tenía algunos patrocinadores ella hacia lo suyo.

Rei se las arreglo para que Serena se quedara en la mesa con Darién, la rubia parecía un poco incomoda ante esta situación pero acepto, ahora solo era cuestión de que el sacara un tema a conversación.

—Me parece muy noble lo que haces —hablo él con propiedad— me gusta a asistir a compromisos de este tipo

—Le agradezco mucho su cumplido señor Shields

—Podríamos tutearnos ¿Te parece?

—Ya lo estás haciendo ¿no? —respondió Serena

— ¿Tienes algo en mi contra? —Pregunto con suavidad clavando su mirada en ella

Esa mirada causo cierta confusión en Serena, no supo como descifrar aquella sensación

—No, ni siquiera lo conozco —respondió iba a levantarse de ahí

Pero para suerte de Darién la música comenzó a sonar por el salón, era una hermosa melodía.

— ¿Me permites esta pieza Serena? —Ofreció su mano

La gente a su alrededor miraba curiosa, ella no queriendo dar un escándalo a regañadientes acepto.

—Claro —respondió tomando su mano

La sensación de tenerla tan cerca era arrolladora, con que ganas la hubiera besado ahí mismo, pero no podía hacer así las cosas.

—Bailas muy bien—Hablo moviéndose al compas de la música

—Gracias —respondió la rubia

—Es mi impresión o ¿Eres una mujer de pocas palabras? —sonrió

—Haz acertado, no soy muy dada a conversar con gente extraña

—No soy un extraño Serena —respondió con cierto dolor

Y esas palabras causaron una sensación extraña en ella, sintiéndose un poco apenada.

—Lo lamento Darién no quise…

—Descuida —sonrió y justo en ese instante la pieza de música termino—Fue un Placer bailar contigo —beso delicadamente su mano y salió de ahí rumbo a la terraza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se sentía contrariado, realmente no esperaba esto…Era tan duro que ella lo tratara de esa manera… su mirada se perdió entre el paisaje de luces que tenia frente a él. Recordando cuanto la había esperado, y ahora que la tenia no sabía cómo hacerla recordar.

—Darién— Hablo la rubia a sus espaldas, quien decidió seguirlo pues había sido muy cortante con el

—Serena —Respondió el viéndola — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine...a disculparme —comento apenada— creo que no me he portado muy bien con uno de mis invitados—se acerco a su lado y fijo la vista al frente—Lo siento

—No hay nada que disculpar, a veces a si sucede cuando conocemos a alguien —respondió el— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ayudarte con el orfanato

— ¿Enserio te interesa? —Pregunto y el asintió— la verdad es que te lo agradecería tanto

—Dime ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Qué te motiva?

—Me quede huérfana muy chica —comento con cierto dolor— y aunque hubo gente buena en mi camino, también hubo gente que me hizo daño… Habían noches que me dormía sin comer, un día conocí a Rei y me ayudo a entrar al mundo del modelaje y me dedique a esto…Quise contribuir de cierta manera para que otros chicos no pasaran lo que yo

Escucharla le causo ternura y dolor ¿Por qué en esta vida también había sufrido?, si él pudiera la protegería de todo…tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de no estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle quien era él.

— ¿Darién?

—Lo siento solo me quede pensando —sonrió—Creo que deberías volver a la cena, eres la anfitriona

—Rei puede hacerse cargo —admitió, — ¿Piensas quedarte aquí?

—Me gusta la vista —comento Darién

—Tienes razón, es preciosa y tu Darién, ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?

—No hay mucho que decir

—Vamos no seas modesto, Rei creo que es tu admiradora sabe todo de ti —comento—Has viajado mucho, eres un excelente hombre de negocios y recién has llegado a Tokio

—Por lo visto Rei no es la única que sabe de mí —dijo con una sonrisa

Ella se sonrojo de la pena, sin querer y por culpa de Rei estaba más que sabedora de algunas cosas sobre Darién.

—Lo siento tanto escuchar a Rei, provoco que algo de ti recordara —comento

—Me agrada que me recuerdes

— ¿Qué? —lo miro confundida

Justo en ese instante Rei llegaba a ellos… no quería interrumpirlos pero Serena tenía que atender a sus invitados.

—Serena —hablo mirándolos a ambos—lamento interrumpir pero eres aclamada adentro mucha gente quiere saber sobre el orfanato

—Claro—sonrió—Darién debo atenderlos

—Antes de que te vayas ¿Me aceptas una invitación a cenar? —propuso de golpe

— ¿Por qué no? —respondió la rubia

—Entonces te llamo mañana —respondió feliz, por lo menos la volvería a ver

—Vaya que aceptara cenar contigo es un avance—dijo la pelinegra dándole ánimos—ojala recuerde pronto

—Eso espero

—Bueno ya sabes llámala mañana, ahora vamos adentro que esto apenas inicia —dijo regresando al salón en compañía de Darién.

Serena se desenvolvía muy bien entre la gente, mientras los ojos de Darién se movían en dirección a ella todo el tiempo.

De pronto vio que un chico de cabellos rubios se le acerco, abrazándola con mucha confianza para su gusto. Ella parecía tan a gusto con el que el hecho de no poder arrebatársela a ese sujeto lo estaba volviendo loco.

Lo peor fue cuando ambos se dirigieron a bailar y ella le sonreía… y a Darién se le partía el corazón ¿Estaba enamorada de el? —Se cuestiono el pelinegro al verlos.

En un impulso se levanto de ahí, y ni siquiera se despidió de Rei, simplemente abandono aquel lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El camino a su casa Darién se la paso en silencio mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, ¿Cómo hacerla recordar?... había pensado en decirle toda la verdad, pero lo tomaría por un demente. Al llegar a casa se encerró en su estudio…Ahí tenia uno de los recuerdos más hermosos de aquel tiempo en Inglaterra…"El retrato de Serenity".

Se dejo caer en su silla mirando de frente aquel cuadro…Muchos recuerdos pasaban por su mente. No podía perderla, en definitiva eso no podía pasar, pero ¿Y si ella no lo recordaba? ¿Tendría el valor para dejarla ir? El pelinegro cerró sus ojos abatido ante esa posibilidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cena benéfica era todo un éxito Serena se sentía agradecida por ello, Todo había salido perfecto.

—Todo salió como deseabas ¿cierto?

—Claro Rei —sonrió— los donativos fueron muchos

—Y los que faltan —respondió con entusiasmo

— ¿Te importa si nos vamos? —Pregunto la rubia— es que quiero descansar

—Para nada yo también quiero llegar a casa

Unos minutos después Serena estaba en el departamento que compartía con Rei, se dirigió a su habitación. Se acerco a la ventana la Luna estaba hermosa. Se cambio de ropa y se metió a la cama.

De pronto a su mente vino Darién Shields, y se sintió inquieta y un poco apenada por lo grosera que se había comportado en un principio.

Se dispuso a dormir y de pronto tuvo un sueño...

***SUEÑO DE SERENA***

— _¿Quién es? — susurro Serenity._

_Mamoru se acercó a la cama y la tenue luz ilumino su rostro_

— _Lord Mamoru — dijo ella. En su voz se notaba el miedo — ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? — sonó su voz temblorosa._

— _Si, puedes…ayudarme en algo — gruño Mamoru._

_Serenity se levantó de la cama, su larga cabellera dorada estaba retorcida en una trenza. Sus ojos proyectaban miedo al notar la mirada del señor del castillo._

— _¿No me recibirás como lo haces con mi hijo? ¿O como cualquiera que te ha montado? —Sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa —Puedo darte mucho más que Endimión…no seas tímida, no te queda ese papel muchacha. Vamos déjame ver con lo que has hecho perder la cabeza a mi hijo._

_Mamoru arranco de un tirón la colcha que Serenity apretaba contra su cuerpo y se la arranco. Sus ojos vidriosos por el vino se quedaron contemplando al camisón de algodón. De un manotazo se la arranco, contemplo el cuerpo desnudo y sonrió complacido._

Un fuerte No, salió de su boca cuando por fin logro despertar estaba agitada y nerviosa, temblaba y estaba blanca como un papel sentada a la orilla de la cama. Rei entro a la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Estas bien? — se acerco a ella

—Yo...Solo tuve una pesadilla —pronuncio

— ¿Quieres contarme? —ella negó—Ok espera aquí voy a prepararte un té para que puedas tranquilizarte ¿si? —la rubia asintió

Esa sensación la inquietaba, sintió ese sueño como algo tan real…la sensación de querer despertar y no poder la altero demasiado. Rei llegaba a la habitación con él te.

—Tómatelo, te hará bien

—Fue horrible Rei, no me podía despertar fue algo espantoso

— ¿Qué soñaste?

—Con un par de personas, un hombre y una mujer…el quería hacerle daño a ella —decía nerviosa—hizo una pausa—Mamoru y Serenity, esos son los nombres

—Toma el té, y descansa —comento la pelinegra, quien estaba convencida que de alguna manera el que viese a Darién había despertado los recuerdos dormidos

—Gracias Rei, descuida dormiré hasta mañana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente la rubia seguía un poco inquieta por la pesadilla de la noche anterior, pero decidió enfocarse en sus compromisos de ese día. Cuando llego al comedor noto un enorme arreglo de rosas.

—Es para ti —comento Rei

—Es precioso— se acerco y tomo la tarjeta…"Mandare por ti a las 8 en punto, para nuestra cena. Darién Shields

— ¿De quién es?

—De Darién —respondió un poco contrariada— ¿sabes? Hay algo en el, que no se explicar, creo que es muy extraño

—Pues cenaras hoy con ese extraño —sonrió la pelinegra—Piénsalo puede ser el amor de tu vida

—Ja, no digas tonterías Rei, el amor de mi vida está perdido en alguna parte

—Tú lo has dicho, pero creo que ya te encontró, ¿Qué defecto le pones a Darién? —Pregunto ligeramente —es perfecto

—Ya deja de decir tonterías y vamos a trabajar.

El día fue muy agitado para Serena y Rei, entre sesiones de foto, el orfanato y los donativos que continuaban llegando.

—Vamos Serena debes arreglarte para tu cena

—Estamos a tiempo Rei—respondió mirando su reloj —además te confieso que no me siento tan entusiasmada con la idea… me siento muy inquieta —confeso—no sé si será por ese sueño… realmente no lo se

—Quisiera decirte mas pero…—se encogió de hombros— dirías que estoy loca

—Ay no, no me hables en ese tono de drama Rei

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llego a casa y se preparo para la cena que tendría dentro de poco tiempo, termino por escoger un vestido negro de un solo hombro, aquel vestido acentuaba su cuerpo trenzo su cabello, y se maquillo discretamente, opto por complementar su atuendo con unos zapatos altos en color negro con detalles plateados.

De pronto comenzó a sentirse angustiada y se reprochaba el ¿Por qué había aceptado esta cena? Y de pronto recordó ese sueño… pero ¿Qué tenían que ver una cosa con la otra?

Tocaron a su puerta era Rei quien llegaba a la habitación.

—El chofer acaba de llegar —anuncio

—Bien—suspiro—Ya voy

—Serena, esta noche debes creer…Debes confiar —dijo la morena

— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—Ya lo descubrirás —sonrió

—Me estas asustando y así menos me dan ganas de ir

—Ve, ya no puedes hacerlo esperar—animo— ya ha esperado mucho por ti

—Estas loca Rei —sonrió —Me voy entre mas rápido me vaya pronto volveré—dijo saliendo de ahí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Darién por su parte estaba más que nervioso pero estaba decidido a decirle la verdad así ella no le creyera ni una sola palabra. No podía dejar pasar un día más.

El timbre sonó, ella había llegado, había ordenado que la pasaran a la sala. Mientras el intentaba calmarse un poco.

—Señorita Tsukino —hablo el mayordomo— el señor Shields vendrá en un momento, ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?

—No, muchas gracias así está bien —sonrió

—Me retiro entonces señorita —dijo el hombre dejándola en la sala

La rubia examino todo a su alrededor, aquellas paredes estaban pintadas de un discreto color blanco, adornado con detalles simples como cuadros de paisajes, alguna fotografía… los muebles combinaban a la perfección todo parecía sacado de un cuento. Serena debía admitir que el tenia buen gusto.

—Buenas noches —saludo Darién al llegar a la sala, vestía impecable con una camisa azul oscuro de vestir de mangas hasta los codos, y un impecable pantalón en color negro…Cada cabello en su lugar y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera

—Buenas Noches —respondió la rubia

—Lamento la espera —dijo el—Pasemos al comedor —propuso guiándola— espero que lo que se servirá sea de tu agrado

—Es lo más seguro —sonrió sentándose, aunque se notaba nerviosa

—Relájate Serena —dijo con suavidad— te notas muy nerviosa

—Te sonara extraño pero lo estoy

— ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

—No lo sé…

—Puedes confiar en mi Serena, jamás te haría daño —la rubia lo miro, y esas palabras la pusieron más nerviosa— siempre te protegeré

Y esas palabras terminaron de hacer eco en ella…"Siempre te protegeré"….

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? —Interrogo—Apenas me conoces Darién

—No, no es así —dijo sin pensar

—No entiendo ¿de dónde podemos conocernos? —lo miro extrañada

—Terminemos de cenar y luego…

— ¡No! Quiero una explicación ahora mismo —exigió

—Vamos al estudio entonces —pidió poniéndose de pie junto a ella

—Está bien —dijo siguiéndolo

Mientras caminaba tras él una sensación extraña la invadió, era un temor inexplicable y no le gustaba para nada.

—Siéntate —pidió

—Así estoy bien de pie, dime de una vez ¿Qué pasa?

—Por favor te suplico que por más descabellado que suene me creerás —pidió

—Cuéntame, ya veré yo si te creo o no

—Tu y yo nos amamos en otra vida —solto notando la mirada de asombro de Serena—Nuestro amor no pudo ser por que mi padre lo impidio y yo te he buscado por mucho tiempo…

—¿Estas drogado? ¿Qué clase de tonteria es esta? —comento molesta—Creo que has visto muchas peliculas y eso te esta afectando

—Haz un esfuerzo por recordar —pidio

—¿Recordar que? Esto que estas diciendo es una tonteria

—¡No lo es! —respondió—en nuestra otra vida tu y yo

—¡Tu y yo Nada! —grito—Estas loco Darién, lo que tu dices es absurdo

—Tu eras Serenity y yo Endimión…

—¿Serenity? —pregunto asustada por que de pronto su pesadilla vino a su mente, llevo las manos a su cabeza—ese nombre…—susurro

—¿Lo recuerdas? —Pregunto ansioso

—¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?

—Ese es tu nombre

—¡Basta!, no se quien esta mas loco, si tu con las barbaridades que dices o yo por seguirte escuchando —respondió alterada

—Sientate —pidio acercandose a ella

—Dejame— la rubia se alejo de el

Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente en aquel lugar, ninguno de los dos se atrevia a romperlo. Hasta que el se armo de valor y empezo a relatarle algo mas de su historia.

—Tu y yo ibamos a casarnos a mi regreso—suspiro pero cuando llegue por ti había sido muy tarde…Perdoname por no protegerte

—¡Callate! —pidio— no estoy entendiendo nada y no me interesa—lo miro— suponiendo que sea como dices, no te recuerdo y no te amo

—Mirame —pidio cercandose a ella, tomo el menton de ella—¿No me recuerdas?

La mirada de ambos coincidio y una extraña sensación la invadio… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No…Yo no recuerdo eso, no creo en ese tipo de cosas —respondió

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo —la guio hasta donde se encontraba aquel cuadro en donde estaba ella—Ella eres tu, mi querida Serenity

Serena no daba credito a lo que veia… era ella solo que un poco mas distinta, se acerco al cuadro un poco mas. Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, llevo de nuevo las manos a su cabeza, mientras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

—La mujer del sueño… se llamaba Serenity— se dejo caer de rodillas, y de pronto muchas imágenes golpearon su cabeza como un torbellino —¿Qué Esta pasando? —se dijo para si confundida

—Ven, Tranquilizate

—¡No me toques! —dijo viendolo—No entiendo nada, si es como dices ¿Por qué no recuerdo? —se puso de pie a como le fue posible y se acerco de nuevo al retrato…toco con las sus manos aquel cuadro…y de pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente

**FLASH BACK**

— _Lord Mamoru — dijo ella. En su voz se notaba el miedo — ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? — sonó su voz temblorosa._

— _Si, puedes…ayudarme en algo — gruño Mamoru._

_Serenity se levantó de la cama, su larga cabellera dorada estaba retorcida en una trenza. Sus ojos proyectaban miedo al notar la mirada del señor del castillo._

— _¿No me recibirás como lo haces con mi hijo? ¿O como cualquiera que te ha montado? —Sonrió mientras se quitaba la ropa —Puedo darte mucho más que Endimión…no seas tímida, no te queda ese papel muchacha. Vamos déjame ver con lo que has hecho perder la cabeza a mi hijo._

_Mamoru arranco de un tirón la colcha que Serenity apretaba contra su cuerpo y se la arranco. Sus ojos vidriosos por el vino se quedaron contemplando al camisón de algodón. De un manotazo se la arranco, contemplo el cuerpo desnudo y sonrió complacido._

—_Ahora entiendo por qué mi hijo esta desquiciado por ti_

_Sin decir más se lanzó sobre ella, se quitó lo necesario para poder poseerla._

_Serenity trato de gritar pero la mano de Mamoru de inmediato le tapó la boca mientras lamia uno de sus senos. Apretó las piernas intentando inútilmente de apartarlo de su lado. Sintió como la obligaba con la fuerza a abrirse para él. Se puso toda rígida al sentir la invasión en su cuerpo._

_Mamoru no disfrutaba del acto, estaba seca y tensa. Tuvo que empujar con más fuerza para poder penetrarla y al hacerlo en sus sentidos nublados pudo darse cuenta que era la primera vez de la muchacha. Tal vez podría conservarla para sí mismo una vez que su hijo se convenciera de que lo mejor era casarse con Lady Metallia._

_Serenity permaneció inmóvil, mientras su verdugo se vestía. Se sentía invadida, impura y su primer pensamiento fue para Endimión ¿Cómo podría mirarlo? Su padre la había tomado como una prostituta. Ya no podría amarlo y darle lo único de valor que poseía._

—_Cuando regrese mi hijo le dirás que has escogido a un protector más poderoso —le dijo Mamoru — Si haces lo que te digo podrás tener un nivel de vida más cómodo — miro a la joven que permanecía callada y hecha un ovillo en la cama._

_Camino hacia la salida, antes de hacerlo se volvió para mirarla. No se arrepentía, después de todo lo hacía por el bien de los Chiba._

_Serenity se levantó lentamente un tiempo después de que Mamoru saliera, sin darle importancia al dolor ni a la sangre que se deslizaba por sus muslos. Tomo uno de sus camisones, mientras se lo ponía miro la cama donde había perdido todo._

_Salió al corredor, camino lentamente tratando de no llorar y gritar de desesperación, de dolor, de impotencia ante todo lo sucedido ¡Ya no podría estar con Endimión! Camino hacia una de las ventanas y el frio aire de la noche golpeo su rostro, aspiro profundamente y levanto los ojos al cielo…suplicando por perdón ante lo que iba a hacer._

—_Adiós Endimión, quizás en otra vida pueda amarte libremente —susurro al viento una plegaria, se persigno y puso sus manos en el pecho. Una lagrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla y salto hacia el vacío._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sus lagrimas estaban llenas de dolor… ese recuerdo le había hecho tanto daño. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había pasado eso?...recordo que tras ella estaba Darién.

—Endimión —Pronuncio con dolor, haciendo que el corazon de Darién diera un vuelco impresionante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola! Aca este el segundo cap espero que les guste, muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Martis y Bere chicas espero que este cap sea de su agrado. Mi querida Christy muchas gracias por tu ayuda en todo, te mega quierooooooooooooo**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**


	3. Desesperacion y Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: Los Personajes no me pertenecen para nada, son de la Gran Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a lo que se me ocurre.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas Gracias a Christy De Chiba por su ayuda, sin ella ni el cap ni mucho menos el fic. Hubiese visto la Luz.**

_**Con Mucho Cariño a Martis y Bere.**_

_**PD: Las quierooooooo**_

" ' "

Los sollozos sacudieron el cuerpo de Serena, sentía pena por la mujer del cuadro…pena por ella misma al sentir tan vivamente un recuerdo que aún no estaba segura de lo que era. El dolor que sentía era aplastante, se abrazó a sí misma para controlar el temblor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Serena? —susurro Darién detrás de ella intentando tocarla.

La rubia se congelo ¡No podía permanecer en ese lugar! Sin pensarlo más se puso de pie y corrió a la entrada para salir de ese lugar.

— ¡Serena! —el grito del pelinegro la hizo correr más de prisa.

Al salir la oscuridad la envolvió, no le importo que uno de sus tacones de rompiera. Tenía que salir de ahí, no entendía nada ni quería escuchar más. A lo lejos escucho a Darién gritarle, pidiéndole que regresara ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Dolía, dolía demasiado vivir la angustia de esa mujer…nuevamente vivir su propia muerte. Sollozando tropezó cayendo de rodillas sobre la grava, como pudo se levantó y miro a todos lados. Buscando una manera de escapar, de no tener nada que ver con todo lo sucedido adentro de ese lugar, pero sobre todo olvidar lo que le paso a Serenity…lo que le paso a ella.

De pronto se detuvo ¡Era ella! La mujer del cuadro era ella misma, una vida anterior. Su alma perdida por fin había encontrado la oportunidad de vivir. Pero tenía miedo…Darién aseguraba que la amo en esa vida pasada…Pero… ¿Seria cierto? Ya no estaba segura de nada. Entonces oyó un auto acercándose, el cual termino patinando hasta detenerse de golpe cerca de donde ella había parado. Se congelo en su sitio, empezó a temblar al escuchar que una de las puertas de abría.

—Serena, escúchame por favor— le suplico mientras se acercaba a ella. Podía notar el temblor en el cuerpo de la rubia —No me tengas miedo — se pasó la mano por el pelo desesperado sin saber que hacer— Te llevare a tu casa, no puedes continuar así.

Miro los pies ahora descalzos de Serena. Maldijo entre dientes al ver la sangre en ellos y raspones en sus rodillas y manos. Nuevamente poso su vista en su rostro y pudo ver que ella asentía en silencio, se dio la media vuelta y le abrió la puerta para que subiera.

En cuanto lo hizo rodeo el auto y subió en el asiento del piloto. En silencio condujo mirando de vez en cuando a Serena que permanecía callada y temblorosa. Apretó con fuerza el volante ¡Era un idiota! ¿Qué pensabas Darién? ¿Qué se arrojaría a tus brazos, así nada más? —se dijo para sí mismo

No entendía que pasaba. A él le había costado asimilar que había vivido una vida antes, maldecía siempre que tenía esos sueños y sentía la impotencia de Endimion por no haber podido ver la maldad de su padre ni las intenciones de esa mujer. Cuando poco a poco fue aceptando que Endimion era el mismo reencarnado en Darién Shields se propuso buscar a Serenity. Si él estaba de regreso, seguramente ella también.

En su búsqueda fue cuando dio con ese cuadro, permanecía en una de las propiedades de un rico hombre ingles que en ese momento se encontraba en la ruina y estaba subastando todo lo que poseía para poder salvar parte de su legado.

En cuanto lo vio fue como si un mazo gigante lo golpeara. Ver a la mujer que amaba en ese cuadro fue como si de nuevo sintiera esa alegría, pero a la vez el dolor intenso por la pérdida de que única que era y seria siempre la dueña de su corazón.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras conducía, miro nuevamente a Serena la cual se veía más tranquila pero seguía viendo por la ventana. Acelero y pensó en la manera de poder hacerla recordar, de hacerle entender que tenían una nueva oportunidad.

Al llegar se detuvo, pero no bien termino de hacerlo cuando Serena abrió la puerta y bajo precipitadamente. Maldijo al ver que ella caía al suelo, se apresuró a apagar el auto para bajarse a ayudarla. Corrió a su lado, pero al tratar de extender su mano para levantarla, vio el miedo en su mirada.

—Jamás te lastimaría, moriría por ti Serena — dijo con una inmensa tristeza mientras la miraba dolido como ella temblorosa se arrastraba lejos de él.

Una puerta se abrió detrás de ellos y la luz del interior de la casa los ilumino. Darién levanto la vista para mirar quien era y esos instantes los aprovecho Serena para correr hacia los brazos de la mujer que estaba en el marco de la puerta.

— ¡Serena! ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto la pelinegra mientras miraba confundida a Darién.

—Solo quiero olvidar —sollozo ella entre sus brazos —Por favor, vamos dentro.

Rei miro a Darién que solo asintió. No tenía caso insistir en preguntarle qué había pasado. Sabía que no sería fácil para Serena aceptar de buen grado que había vivido una vida anterior y que su alma vago por el tiempo hasta el día de hoy para poder estar junto al hombre que quería y que la amaba.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, miro como Serena se derrumbaba y lloraba abiertamente. Quiso abrazarla y consolarla, pero debía esperar a que se tranquilizara. Llorar le haría bien.

Darién se quedó unos minutos afuera, se sentía un completo idiota por su forma de proceder, por hoy no tenía caso estar ahí.

" ' "

Mientras tanto la situación con Serena estaba al límite, Rei no sabía ni siquiera que decirle a Serena.

—Por favor Serena tranquilízate—pedía con suavidad—Tenemos que hablar, pero así no podemos

— ¡No puedo! ¿Te das cuenta? —La miro con sus ojos cristalizados—De pronto me entero que ese hombre es… ¿El amor de mi vida? —Comento en tono irónico— me habla de una vida pasada… que me asusta, que no puedo asimilar como el desea.

—Escúchame—pidió—cálmate yo…—Rei no sabia ni siquiera que decir

—No Rei, esos sueños… esa chica era yo— le dijo con impotencia.

—Si eras tú— confirmo la peli negra — Darién no pudo protegerte en ese entonces…Lo que paso no fue culpa tuya… él te ama.

— ¡Pero yo no! — protesto ella — ¿Cómo puedo amarlo? Es un desconocido

—Serena, ustedes tienen un pasado…

— ¡No lo quiero! le grito desesperada —¡No puedo! No… y si así fuera…Hoy en día no amo a Darién

—Él te ha buscado por mucho tiempo, ha sufrido por ti— trato de hacerle comprender —Tu muerte le dejo una inmensa tristeza.

—Lo siento mucho por él— le dijo. Era verdad, lo sentía por Darién— Pero no puedo.

—Serena, por favor— suplico ella —El vivió un infierno en vida después de tu muerte y…

—Déjame descansar Rei—la interrumpió—Mañana debemos trabajar y ya es muy tarde

—Claro—respondió desanimada— descansa.

La rubia solo asintió y se dirigió hacia su recamara. Ahí se metió a bañar y después curo sus heridas, semi desnuda en su cama trataba de conciliar el sueño. Pero por más que Serena trataba de dormir no podía, imágenes golpeaban su mente, y las palabras de Darién, retumbaban sus oídos. Aunque todo eso fuese cierto hoy por hoy ella no amaba a Darién…no creía albergar ningún sentimiento hacia una persona que acababa de conocer.

" ' "

Darién tampoco lograba dormir, tontamente se había apresurado a decirle todo de golpe a Serena. Estúpidamente creyó que se arrojaría a sus brazos sin ponerse a pensar lo que ella podría sentir al verse de pronto asimilando que vivió en otro tiempo y que fue asesinada por el padre del hombre que juro protegerla.

Ahora no tenía ya caso lamentarse, desgraciadamente tuvo la ilusión de que diciéndole la verdad la tendría de nuevo, que lo amaría nuevamente. Pero la conquistaría, la haría recordar ese amor que estaba seguro dormía en el fondo de su corazón.

No podía asimilar que todo ese dolor, lo que sufrieron ambos por la ambición de su padre se viera perdido ahora que tenían una nueva vida, un futuro por delante.

**.**

**.**

" ' "

La rubia no había amanecido de muy buen semblante, pero aun así estaba lista para ir a su trabajo. Afortunadamente las fotos de esa campaña serian solo de su rostro, solo necesitaría la ayuda del maquillaje para ocultar sus ojeras.

Se miró al espejo del recibidor antes de salir. Suspiro pesadamente, tratando de relajarse y dejar de pensar en cierta persona.

—Si quieres puedes quedarte Serena— la voz de su amiga Rei la hizo volverse.

—No, necesito trabajar Rei, necesito despejar mi mente —sonrió

—Si tienes dudas yo puedo contarte lo que desees, —la miro—Yo jamás te mentiría.

—Lo sé, pero por el momento no quiero saber nada—contesto con tristeza— Creo que no quiero saber nada nunca.

Rei abrió la boca para explicarle, no podía dejar que todo al final terminara así. De pronto tocaron el timbre, evitando que siguieran hablando. Desconcertadas por la insistencia de la persona que tocaba se miraron ambas, era muy temprano para recibir visitas.

Rei se dirigió hacia la puerta para ver de quien se trataba. Al abrir se quedó sorprendida al ver quien era.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunto molesta.

—Quiero hablar con Serena — simplemente le contesto.

—No creo que sea el mejor momento Darién— trato de evitar que entrara.

—Por favor Rei— suplico —necesito hablar con ella

—Rei—hablo tras ellos la rubia al darse cuenta de quién era — ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?

—Ok, me voy al trabajo cualquier cosa me llamas— miro a ambos. Le dio tristeza verlos juntos, pero a la vez tan lejanos.

—De acuerdo—sonrió a su amiga para tranquilizarla— Pasa, por favor— le dijo al pelinegro con seriedad.

—Gracias —respondió un poco incómodo ante la frialdad de la rubia.

La siguió a través de un amplio pasillo y lo condujo a una pequeña sala iluminada por la luz que entraba por los ventanales. Serena se dirigió hacia uno de ellos y lo abrió para poder respirar, sentía que se ahogaba. Cuando ella se volvió para confrontarlo vio el cansancio y la angustia en su mirada, pero había algo más... ¿Tristeza, miedo?

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo Darién rompiendo el silencio que los rodeaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Si, tenían que hacerlo y terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas. Miro hacia el jardín que se veía con claridad en esa parte de la casa.

—No me apartes la mirada— dijo mientras se acercaba un poco a ella.

—Lo que tengas que decir, hazlo ya.

—Lamento haberte dicho las cosas así anoche—se disculpó—estaba desesperado, y no supe como manejar la situacion

—Puedo entender tu desesperación, pero ¿Podrías entenderme tú? —Lo miro— ¡Llegas de la nada! —comento tratando de controlarse— Dices que vivimos una vida pasada, una en la cual fui asesinada — temblando, Serena se tapó la cara con las manos— He tenido imágenes de algunas cosas…— trago saliva, le costaba hablar sobre su propia muerte aunque esta hubiera sido en el pasado— Pero esto es muy confuso para mí en especial por qué...

— ¿Por qué?

—Aunque tú dices que nos amamos, Yo no siento amor por ti—soltó haciendo que el corazón de Darién se estrujara— Es decir te veo y no siento nada más que confusión.

—Por favor, haz un esfuerzo— desesperado la miro— Recuérdame, tú eras Serenity y yo Endimion…

—Sé que eres Endimion— lo interrumpió— Pero no siento amor al verte…me confundes —lo miro tratando de hacerle entender —Y si ese amor que dices que nos tuvimos, ya paso

—No te entiendo.

—Seré clara contigo, suponiendo que todo lo que dices es cierto — frustrada lo miro— ¿Debo amarte en esta vida?...No has pensado que tu felicidad y la mía están por separado— le explico.

— ¡No! Por favor, haz un esfuerzo por recordad— suplico— pensar en esa posibilidad que ella planteaba lo estaba destrozando

Darién se acercó por completo y tomándola desprevenida la beso. —Quizás en un acto desesperado— Serena se quedó sin aliento, esperando sin saber bien que…Quería rechazarlo, pero sintió un anhelo desconocido. Instintivamente se arqueó hacia él para estar más cerca y, al sentir el roce del duro torso masculino sobre sus pechos, dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

Mientras la besaba experimentó una sensación de paz, de bienestar que no había experimentado nunca con los chicos que alguna vez la besaron. Un gemido torturado salió de su garganta cuando lo aparto de su lado, se llevó una mano a los labios sin creer que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera con un desconocido. Porque eso era Darién Shields para ella, un hombre que decía amarla pero el cual no podía corresponder ¿O se equivocaba?

— Serena— trato de abrazarla nuevamente.

— ¡No me toques! Me confundes, no quiero esto— le grito— No lo deseo.

— No me daré por vencido— convencido la miro— Esta vez no dejare que el destino te aparte de mi lado.

—No fue el destino— lo miro con rabia— Fue tu padre quien lo hizo —Dijo con dureza

Darién palideció ¿Cómo contradecirla? Tenía que cargar con esa culpa eternamente al parecer.

— Te veré después— le dijo y salió de ahí dejando a la rubia sola.

Serena se arrepintió de inmediato de sus palabras, pero ya tarde se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba para Darién. Era mejor así, no debían forjar una nueva vida basada en que según se amaron en el pasado. Este era su presente, su nueva vida y tenía en claro el futuro que quería para su vida. Y en ese no estaba Darién… por que para ella era un completo extraño

" ' "

Los días pasaron y Serena se dedicó de lleno a la campaña que estaba por terminar. Rei estaba revisando una propuesta para ser la imagen de una firma importante, pero que sería dentro de algunas semanas para poder darle tiempo para descansar. Necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones.

— Podemos ir a la playa— le dijo la pelinegra.

—No, quiero algo más tranquilo— sonrió— Es temporada alta y quiero un poco de privacidad.

—Entonces a un tipo de cabaña— pensó.

—Me gustaría ir a Inglaterra— dijo de pronto. No sabía que la orillaba a ir a un sitio donde vivió una vez.

— ¿Estas segura? — le pregunto extrañada. Los primeros días que intento explicarle sobre su vida anterior la rubia se negó a escucharla. Después no insistió, pero notaba que ella deseaba saber.

Las fotos de Darién Shields encargándose de un nuevo proyecto le hicieron ver que Serena sentía algo por él. Ese día que abrió el periódico y leyó el artículo, su amiga entro al desayunador y vio el titular.

"**El magnate Darién Shields lo logra de nuevo"**

Sin que lo notara dejo cerca de ella el periódico y vio que la rubia lo ojeaba distraída. Pero se dio cuenta que dejaba abierta la página donde estaba la foto del pelinegro y donde hablaban de ese proyecto.

La notaba callada en ocasiones, pensativa y lejana. Quería creer que poco a poco estaba asimilando lo que le sucedía. Y esperaba que no fuera tarde, Darién le había hablado ese mismo día para decirlo lo que Serena le había dicho y al parecer también sembró la duda en él.

"— _**¿Y si no tenemos un futuro juntos? — le pregunto."**_

"— _**La tienen— dijo segura— Deben luchar por esta nueva oportunidad"**_

"— _**Tal vez ella tiene razón, no puedo obligarla a vivir algo que sucedió en el pasado"**_

Sentía un dolor inmenso por esas dos almas perdidas, que ahora se habían encontrado nuevamente. Pero por miedo a ser lastimada nuevamente, una de ellas se negaba a darse esa oportunidad. Y desgraciadamente Darién prefería la felicidad de Serena a imponerse a que lo amara.

— Pues, vamos— le dijo al fin— Sera divertido e informativo.

—Me gustaría viajar antes de ese nuevo contrato— sonrió tranquila. Al menos Rei no insistía con eso de su reencarnación y este viaje lo veía como algo normal.

—Solo faltan detalles, cuando regresemos lo veras para que puedas firmarlo— se levantó para poder reservar el vuelo y el hotel— ¿Dónde quieres ir exactamente?

— Elije tú, mientras sea un lugar tranquilo— miro una revista sin notar la sonrisa en su amiga.

—Bien, tengo idea de uno— tomo su celular— Creo que el lugar es tranquilo, pero sin dejar de lado lo moderno— abrió su laptop y tecleo el lugar donde irían.

— Sabes, me gustaría ir a bailar— dijo de pronto— Hace mucho que no salimos a divertirnos.

—Demasiado— reconoció.

—Bueno, pues salgamos esta noche— se levantó con más animo— Reserva en la disco "Luna Plateada" ese lugar me gusta por ser discretos.

—Bien, en cuanto acabe aquí lo hare— le contesto. Sonrió complacida, al menos ella misma propuso el viaje y la dejo elegir. No podría culparla si en dado caso terminaban en el lugar donde empezó todo.

" ' "

Serena saludaba a las personas que conocía y dejaba que le tomaran fotos los presentes del lugar. Rei miraba atenta cualquier cosa, no tenía razón de preocuparse. El lugar era seguro y tranquilo, por lo mismo muchos ricos y famosos asistían ahí para divertirse un rato sin ser agobiados por la prensa.

— Vamos a nuestra mesa— le grito para hacerse escuchar sobre la música del lugar.

— Bien, ya pedí nuestras bebidas— la rubia dejo que una chica le tomara la última foto. Le dio un abrazo y se despidió de ella.

Rei salió a bailar con un chico que la abordo casi al instante. Serena rechazo algunas invitaciones, no entendía porque si ella misma había propuesto esa salida. Seguramente más adelante lo haría, necesitaba divertirse y dejar de lado las dudas que a veces la embargaban.

Miro a su alrededor y de pronto su mirada se detuvo en una pareja. Apretó los puños sin darse cuenta y continúo mirando al hombre que estaba cerca de la barra donde servían las bebidas.

Alto, moreno, atractivo, Darién Shields era un ejemplo perfecto de masculinidad. Serena estudio cada detalle de su aspecto y aunque deseaba alejar la mirada de este, no pudo dejar de hacerlo. Todo en él era físicamente atractivo, su manera de mirar, su manera de moverse, la forma de fruncir el ceño con la impaciencia que era inherente a su naturaleza. El oscuro traje de seda se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, destacando sus hombros amplios, sus largas y musculosas extremidades y un torso fuerte cubierto por una camisa blanca.

Pero no solo era su aspecto de afuera el que la tenía en cierta forma cautivada. Estuvo leyendo varios artículos sobre las empresas Shields y destacaba su forma de haber escalado en el mundo de los negocios. Era extremadamente inteligente, hábil e implacable hasta las últimas consecuencias. El tipo de hombre que se había hecho de la nada y que había logrado triunfar a pesar de que todas las circunstancias estaban en su contra.

Miro como le sonreía a la mujer que tenía a su lado, noto como los ojos de ella quedaban clavados en los del pelinegro y pudo ver en el rostro de la mujer que tenía la intención de tenerlo en su cama. Deseo apartarla de su lado, no quería que lo tocara ni siquiera que le sonriera de esa manera ¿Pero porque? Ella misma le había pedido que se alejara ¿Ahora porque sentía todos estos sentimientos? Jamás fue una mujer celosa en sus anteriores relaciones y no entendía porque lo hacía ahora con una persona que no era nada de ella.

¿Acaso esa mujer lo había conquistado? ¿Tan fácil olvido ese gran amor?

¿Sería su novia?

Serena aparto la mirada cuando los ojos de él hicieron contacto con ella. Tomo su bebida para quitarse ese sabor agrio que sentía en la boca. De pronto sintió que alguien estaba enfrente de ella y deseo jamás haber asistido a ese lugar.

" ' "

Darién platicaba con su amigo Andrew, el cual le había insistido que saliera para que pudiera relajarse un rato. Después de su plática con Serena ese día se dedicó de lleno al trabajo, no deseaba salir ni ver nada que se la recordara. Desgraciadamente Serena era una modelo internacional y muy solicitada, por lo mismo su rostro lo seguía a todos lados por así decirlo.

El sitio era agradable y se empezó a relajar un poco. Aun tenía en la mente las palabras de la rubia.

"_**¿Debo amarte en esta vida?...No has pensado que tu felicidad y la mía están por separado"**_

No quería aceptarlo, pero tenía que reconocer que no podía obligarla a amarlo solo porque el la amaba. Deseaba su felicidad, aunque eso significara la muerte para el verla en brazos de otro.

Se acercó a la barra para pedir un trago en lo que Andrew iba al baño. Su salida fue de un momento a otro y no reservaron lugar, en realidad ni era necesario ya que solo estaría unos momentos ahí para que su amigo lo dejara tranquilo. Miro el lugar nuevamente, la gente platicaba a su alrededor, otros se dejaban llevar por las corrientes de la música y se contoneaban lentamente. De pronto sintió una mano que sujetaba su brazo.

— ¡Hola! — saludo efusiva— En cuanto te vi sabía que se trataba de ti— sonrió ella mientras se acercaba a él.

—Hola, Beryl— sonrió de lado. No cabía duda que era la misma mujer del pasado— ¿Con quién vienes?

—Con unas amigas— se acercó aún más— Pero son algo aburridas ¿Con quién vienes tú?

—Con un amigo— le contesto— Pero estoy casi por irme— le ayudo a tomar un asiento cerca de la barra.

—Podemos irnos juntos— dijo con una risita mientras sacudía su pelo rojizo, sin soltar su mano— La fiesta terminaría en mi cama.

— Temo que tendré que rechazar una oferta tan…— pensó antes de decirle algo— tentadora.

Sonrió al ver como la peli roja se quedaba sin decir nada. Seguramente no era de las mujeres que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Pero si en el pasado Beryl nunca le atrajo ahora menos que nunca.

De pronto sintió la intensidad de una mirada y busco de donde provenía esa sensación de ser observado.

¡Serena! — se dijo para si mismo — Sin dudarlo dejo sola a Beryl, mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su rubio tormento.

.

.

.

" ' "

— ¿No piensas ni mirarme? — le pregunto con tono agradable, aunque no era nada agradable la forma como se estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le contesto con otra pregunta.

— Solo saludar— sonrió de lado. Dejo pasar unos segundos para asimilar el golpe asestado a su ego— ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿Y tú? —miro sobre su hombro cuando este tomo asiento.

Darién miro hacia donde ella lo hacía y noto que Beryl los observaba molesta. Le sonrió y vio como la pelirroja de inmediato le correspondía. Noto como le dirigió una mirada a Serena retándola mientras sonreía con superioridad. Se volvió de nuevo para concentrarse en la rubia y pudo darse cuenta de algo. Por primera vez en tanto tiempo sintió que las cosas podrían ser.

— Como puedes notar, divirtiéndome— encogió los hombros.

—Si lo he notado— dijo molesta. Quería que se fuera ¡No, quería que se quedara! — Sera mejor que no la dejes sola, podría irse con otro. —respondio en un tono amargo, aunque intento disimular

— ¿Quieres decir que Beryl me dejaría? — sonrió mientras la miraba profundamente.

Serena lo miro. No, ninguna mujer lo dejaría por otro hombre. Al menos que estuviera loca o ciega.

— Digo simplemente que se podría molestar por venir conmigo— trato de sonar seria y no dejarle ver lo mucho que le molestaba que estuviera con ella— Somos como enemigas por así decirlo. Siempre Beryl ha competido conmigo por obtener los contratos más jugosos y estar en las pasarelas de los diseñadores de moda.

— ¿Y crees que ella se molestaría por eso? — miro de nuevo hacia Beryl, la cual parecía tenía la intención de ir con ellos — No creo que lo haga, después de todo entre nosotros no hay nada— miro a la rubia que se mostraba seria— Tenias razón al decirme que no podemos vivir lo que paso una vez, eso es pasado y tenemos que ver hacia el futuro. Así que como vez lo estoy haciendo.

Serena asintió tensa, con los dedos fuertemente incrustados en la parte superior de los brazos cruzados. No quería escucharlo decir eso ¡No deseaba que esto pasara!

—Me alegro— pudo al fin decirle— Espero que te vaya bien. —Esas palabras salieron de su boca a duras penas

—De eso no tengas duda— se levantó para retirarse— Siento mucho todo— ¡Detenme! Dime que me amas, que tenemos una nueva oportunidad— grito por dentro, el

Al ver que ella solo asentía se retiró. Camino hacia Beryl que sonreía complacida mirando a Serena triunfante. En cuanto la tomo del brazo para conducirla a la salida supo que estaba cometiendo un error, pero tenía que jugársela. Si no lograba nada con esto tendría que vivir eternamente con ese dolor que lo estaba consumiendo.

Serena sintió que el alma la abandonaba cuando vio a la pareja cruzar las puertas de la salida del lugar. El ruido y las risas desaparecían a su alrededor, solo un zumbido en su cabeza sonaba.

¡Se iba con ella! Sus labios temblaron y puso una mano sobre ellos. Ella no podía sentirse así ¡No sentía nada hacia el! ¿O acaso si? Serena hubiera querido reírse de sí misma, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

—Serena ¿Estas bien? — la voz de Rei la hizo controlarse.

—Si, es solo que me siento un poco cansada — dijo mientras trataba de sonreír.

—Podemos irnos si quieres— le dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y le hacía un gesto de despedida a su acompañante.

—No, quédate tú— se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla —Pediré un taxi.

— ¿Estas segura? — pregunto preocupada.

—Si, estaré bien— trato de sonar tranquila— Solo estoy cansada— diciendo esto se apresuró a salir de ahí.

" ' "

No quería que Rei la viera en ese estado e insistiera con lo mismo. Ajena a todo, se ocupó a mantener su huida de ese lugar para poder escapar. El llanto se le agolpaba en la garganta y sentía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar por algo que no entendía. Logro llegar al auto y entro al interior de este de inmediato.

Media hora después entraba a su casa, se dirigió a su habitación para poder dormir. Pero en cuento su cuerpo toco la cama, las lágrimas empezaron a salir libremente sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por detenerlas. Su mente veía con claridad escenas de Darién con Beryl, ella entre sus brazos, en su cama, en su vida.

En la oscuridad de su habitación dejo salir todo lo que tenía dentro, unos minutos después inspiro profundamente y se regañó a si misma por actuar de esa manera. Ella misma le había pedido que se alejara, que continuara con su vida. Que ellos dos no tenían ningún futuro junto a pesar de que vivieron una vida pasada. Pero por más que se decía esto, no lograba alejar el dolor instalado en su corazón.

" ' "

_**Hellooooooooooooo muchas gracias por Leer, Christy y yo se los agradecemos infinita mente. Según solo queda ya el cap final, pero a lo mejor lo dividamos en dos aun no sabemos. Gracias por su apoyo.**_


	4. Tu y Yo

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO, YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

_**Con Mucho cariño para mis queridas Martis y Bere.**_

_**Christy de Chiba awww Gracias sin ti estaría más perdida que Serena jaja**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

De ese día en la discoteca Serena se sentía herida solo de imaginar a Darién junto a Beryl. La sola idea le resultaba angustiante.

Estaba sola en casa y decidió que si seguía ahí se volvería loca, por lo que decidió salir a tomarse un café. Se ubicó en una mesa al lado de la ventana mientras esperaba al mesero que había atendido su orden. Miraba sin ver en realidad a la gente pasar, mientras su cabeza estaba revuelta de pensamientos y sentimientos. Desde ese día no había visto a Darién y aunque no lo reconociera, ansiaba verlo.

—Señorita— sonrió el camarero mientras dejaba enfrente de ella un café.

Serena le dio las gracias y el joven la dejo de nuevo sola. Al llevarse la taza del cremoso café a sus labios tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas. Las imágenes de Darién abandonando la disco "Luna Plateada" del brazo de Beryl aun inundaban su mente.

—Serena, querida —hablo una voz delante de ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Beryl — correspondió a su sonrisa fingida. Tratando de mostrarse tranquila ante la presencia de la peli roja.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, tan sola? — la miro con interés. La había visto desde afuera y no dudo en entrar.

— Disfrutando de la vista — le respondió — ¿Y tú?

—Vine con unas amigas por un café —se sentó sin ser invitada, — ¿Te pasa algo querida?

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Escucha, sé que puedes estar molesta por que Darién me eligió a mí…

— ¡Eso no me interesa! — La interrumpió levantando un poco la voz —Tus asuntos amorosos no me incumben

—Disculpa no pensé que te incomodaría, pero como anteriormente te vi con él en un evento…ese de los huérfanos — la miro con inocencia fingida— Yo pensé que…

—Pues pensaste mal— nuevamente la interrumpió— Si te gusta presumir tus conquistas, creo que deberías ir con tus amiguitas…creo que ellas están más interesadas en ese tipo de chismes.

— Bueno te dejo para que disfrutes tu café— dijo Beryl en tono burlón. Mirándola con cierta curiosidad, tratando de ver que tanto podía lastimarla— Le diré a Darién de esta ridícula platica, seguramente se reirá de mi por ser tan tonta y pensar que ustedes tenían algo— Se levantó dejando a la rubia nuevamente sola.

Serena sintió que un nudo en su garganta se formaba y tomó otro sorbo de café para hacerlo pasar, pero la bebida se había enfriado. Lucho por no derramar lágrimas en público, no le daría ese gusto a Beryl de ver lo mucho que le afectaban sus palabras. Tras pagar la cuenta y dejar unas monedas de propina para el camarero, se dirigió hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera el resplandor del sol y a la amalgama de aromas de la calle la hicieron relajarse un poco. ¿Pero porque se sentía así? ¿No era acaso lo que quería? No podía quejarse de algo que ella misma provoco. Ella misma quizás lo arrojo a los brazos de Beryl.

Inhaló con fuerza en un gesto decidido, dejaría todo atrás. Continuaría con su vida, lo bueno es que pronto iría de viaje con Rei para poder despejar su mente e intentar olvidar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente abordaban el avión para las vacaciones que ya necesitaba. Tal vez alejándose de todo por unos días tendría sus ideas más claras. El viaje fue tranquilo y cuando salieron del aeropuerto empezó a caer una ligera llovizna. Un hombre las recibió alegre, según Rei le comento era el dueño de un hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. Era algo lejano pero valía la pena para tener privacidad y poder relajarse como ella quería.

.

Mientras miraba por la ventanilla empezó a relajarse. Sonrió tenuemente al ver que las nubes empezaban a dispersarse para dejar ver lo maravilloso del lugar, tomándolo como una buena señal se volvió para sonreírle a Rei.

—Se ve que te encanta el lugar —sonrió también.

—Es hermoso— miro de nuevo hacia afuera— Es lo que necesitaba.

—Cualquier cosa no dude en pedírmela— dijo el hombre mientras manejaba— Hay un pueblo cerca, donde hay mucha variedad de cosas.

— Si te aburres podemos venir a la ciudad, no esta tan lejos— completo Rei.

—No creo aburrirme — dijo sin quitar la vista del hermoso paisaje que se extendía frente a ella— Esto es tan hermoso que uno nunca se cansaría de mirarlo.

Rei asintió y se relajó en su asiento. Al menos no estaba poniendo trabas a ese viaje ¿Recordaría algo al llegar? O solamente ignoraría todo.

En cuanto llegaron, Serena bajo del auto sin esperar a que su anfitrión le abriera la puerta. Desde que iban llegando quedo impresionada con la estructura que podía verse desde muchos kilómetros. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar las altas torres, se notaba que el edificio había sido remodelado para cumplir las funciones de un hotel.

No sabía porque, pero extrañamente sentía un anhelo y un miedo a la misma vez. Negó con la cabeza, seguramente la estaba alterando todo lo relacionado con su vida anterior. Por un momento le dieron ganas de subir de nuevo al auto y pedirle a Rei que fueran a otro lugar, lejos de todo eso. Pero era ridículo comportarse de esa manera tan infantil, ella era una mujer adulta y estaba decidida a demostrarle a su amiga que si estaba consciente de que Serenity era ella, eso no le afectaba en ningún sentido ya.

El dueño del lugar las llevo a su habitaciones, era un lugar exquisito. Contaba con toda la tecnología, pero se mantenía oculta a la vista para crear ese ambiente de encontrarse en esa época.

Durante unos días recorrió la propiedad, algunas casas alrededor del castillo habían sido también reconstruidas para poder rentarlas y que los huéspedes mantuvieran su independencia. Verse ahí caminando por ese lugar la hacía sentirse rara, un día quiso platicarlo con Rei. Pero al final decidió callar, no quería darle motivos a la pelinegra para que retomara su campaña de hacerle entender que Darién y ella tenían un pasado y que debían estar juntos.

Además, seguramente él y Beryl se encontraban gozando de lo lindo. Mientras ella estaba ahí pensando en tonterías de su vida pasada. Miro hacia el camino que llevaba a las casas del castillo y de pronto se vio recorriéndolo junto a un hombre alto y moreno.

Los dos sonreían e iban de la mano, noto el amor en la mirada de la mujer…en la mirada de ella.

— Serenity —susurro.

Un viento helado la hizo abrazarse a sí misma. Se volvió confundida y de pronto levanto la vista hacia el castillo. Algo no estaba bien, sentía cosas…se veía en otro tiempo de un momento a otro. Lo mejor sería ir a la ciudad y tratar de entender que las cosas no podían continuar así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente partió sin decirle nada a Rei. Fue algo que de pronto surgió y aprovecho el camión que llevaba a los otros huéspedes a la ciudad para un recorrido turístico por los monumentos del lugar.

Las horas pasaron y Serena estaba maravillada ante todo. A pesar de haber viajado en varias ocasiones a ese lugar, nunca tuvo tiempo de conocerlo profundamente. Además estaba el hecho de que ahora estaba relacionado con su vida pasada y por lo mismo lo sentía más vivo, mas parte de ella.

Sin darse cuenta Serena camino hacia el museo, estaba cerca del Barbican Centre y sintió la necesidad de ir a ese lugar. Se separó de los demás y siguió caminando, un poco después se encontraba junto a unos jóvenes que hacían el recorrido en el museo de Londres. Escucho con atención a la guía de turistas que trabajaba ahí y estaba explicando lo relacionado a este.

— El museo fue abierto en 1976 como parte del Barbican Estate, hospedando colecciones previamente expuestas, así como también piezas de colección del Palacio de Kensington — explico la peli azul que sonreía mientras lo hacía— Todo esto tiene una serie de galerías ordenadas cronológicamente, teniendo piezas originales, cuadros y diagramas, con un fuerte énfasis en los descubrimientos arqueológicos, el desarrollo urbanístico y pantallas interactivas y actividades para todas las edades.

Serena miraba cada obra u objeto con interés, pensar que algunas cosas las vivió en su tiempo la hacía sentir rara. Cuando llegaron a cierta área puso atención a un cuadro que se imponía sobre los demás, al menos para ella así era.

— ¿Quién es? — pregunto una joven detrás de ella.

Ella estaba por contestarle, pero la guía de inmediato se puso al lado de ellas e hizo que los demás la siguieran.

— El cuadro es de 1570, el hombre en la pintura es Lord Endimion Chiba— explico—Fue uno de los hombres de confianza de Isabel I, a menudo conocida como la Reina virgen.

— ¿Por qué la Reina virgen? — pregunto alguien del grupo.

— Se esperaba que Isabel contrajera matrimonio, pero pese a varias peticiones del Parlamento, nunca lo hizo — le dijo mientras miraba severamente a unos chicos que reían — [] Las razones para esta elección no se conocen y han sido ampliamente debatidas. A medida que Isabel fue envejeciendo, su virginidad la volvió famosa y un culto creció alrededor de ella, celebrado en retratos, desfiles y literatura de la época.

— ¿Endimion era su amante? — pregunto un chico mientras reía.

—No, Endimion Chiba solo amo a una mujer según se decía — dijo mirando con admiración el cuadro la guía.

— ¿Qué mujer? ¿Se encuentra entre estos cuadros? — pregunto una chica.

—No, según algunos historiadores Endimion Chiba se comprometió con ella a pesar de que la joven era simplemente una sierva en el castillo de su padre —volvió su mirada hacia el grupo — Se dice que el volvió de un largo viaje y se encontró que la mujer que amaba había sido violado por su propio padre para apartarla de su lado.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto una joven del grupo.

— Según Lord Mamoru tenía planeado comprometerlo con Beryl de Metalia, la cual era un familiar lejano de la Reina y sus planes era que con el tiempo tal vez un Chiba subiera al trono.

— ¿Qué paso con él? — pregunto Serena pálida, mirando el cuadro.

— Supuestamente el mismo rechazo todo lo relacionado con los Chiba, su hermano menor le siguió dejando a su padre Lord Mamoru solo— dijo con pesar. Era una de las historias de ese lugar que la tenía cautivada— Endimion jamás se casó, se negó a continuar con un nombre que le había costado la vida a la mujer que amaba.

— ¿No se casó? — pregunto incrédulo un chico.

—No, con el tiempo el nombre de los Chiba se perdió— suspiro mientras miraba el cuadro nuevamente.

— ¿Y qué paso con la tal Beryl de Metalia?

—Fue ejecutada por alta traición— dijo simplemente.

El recorrido continuo mientras Serena empezaba a sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza. Trato de controlarse, las imágenes eran tan claras…pero esta vez veía todo. Su vida de pequeña, el día que llego al castillo de los Chiba, cuando conoció a Endimion…su regreso triunfal y la relación que mantuvieron. Trato de cerrar su mente a esa parte de su vida, donde al final todo terminaba en las manos de un hombre que le arrebataba sin piedad su oportunidad de ser feliz. Sin importarle incluso lo que su hijo deseaba o quería para su vida. Serena se preguntó si podría volver a respirar sin sentir tanto dolor.

— Yo me hubiera casado — dijo un joven delante de ella atrayendo su atención.

—Eso dices porque eres un tonto —dijo una chica.

—Es que es ridículo no hacerlo por una mujer que está muerta y ni siquiera fue su culpa — explico el chico— El padre lo hizo y se castigó a sí mismo a no tener una mujer a su lado.

—Por qué la amaba, idiota — dijeron unas.

—Pues que tonto— al fin dijo.

Sin que lo esperara el grupo de chicas le dio de golpes en la cabeza. Diciéndole que era un hombre nada romántico por decir todo eso.

Serena medio sonrió, pero al final sintió que las lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo. Dolía ver que su muerte provoco un gran dolor al hombre que amaba, jamás pensó que su amor fuera tan grande para vivir toda una vida solo ¿Pero sería porque la amaba o por la culpa?

Miro al cielo que empezaba a tornarse gris, de pronto unas gotas empezaron a caer provocando que la gente empezara a correr a buscar refugio. Serena permaneció ahí, dejando que las lágrimas se confundieran con la lluvia que ahora caía más intensamente. De pronto vio la figura de un hombre que estaba a pocos pasos de ella.

— Endimion— gimió cuando este se empezó a acercar. Pero al tenerlo enfrente se dio cuenta de su error, ahí estaba el.

— Lo siento— fue todo lo que dijo antes de tomarla en sus brazos al ver las lágrimas en su rostro. Comprendió que había recordado todo al fin.

Serena se aferró a él con desesperación, estuvieron así unos minutos y lo siguiente que sintió fue su boca sobre la suya besándola con desesperación. Fue como tener el cielo en el infierno. Lo amaba tanto, pero sin embargo lo odiaba por haberla traicionado después de haberle abierto la mente a un amor que juro mantener durante la eternidad.

Intento separarse de él, pero los brazos fuertemente atados a ella le hacían imposible liberarse. Sollozó, gimió y lo besó de nuevo con una pasión contenida durante tanto tiempo. Cuando él logro liberar su boca, enterró la cara en su cuello y siguió llorando.

De pronto sin que lo esperara Serena se deshizo de su abrazo. Darién solo sintió la bofetada tan fuerte que le hizo tambalearse. Solo pudo mirarla sorprendido ante su reacción.

— ¡Te odio! — Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo— Te odio— susurro mientras miraba la huella de su mano marcada en su mejilla— No quiero volver a verte más.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás con dificultad, con toda la agitación sentía que sus extremidades como marchitas, sin vida mientras buscaba la manera de alejarse de él.

—No— la voz del pelinegro ronca y seca. Miro como la rubia quedaba sorprendida cuando la sujeto por los hombros—Quiero que me escuches, que entiendas las cosas —dijo con tono áspero — No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a ir de mi vida, no ahora que has recordado todo.

— Por lo mismo te quiero fuera de mi vida —desesperada le dijo.

— Sera mejor que vayamos a mi hotel —noto que la lluvia se hacía más intensa— Ahí estaremos más cómodos.

Ella solo asintió y corriendo a su lado llegaron a su auto. En cuanto llegaron vio que los empleados se desvivían por atenderlo.

— Señor, tiene una llamada— dijo una morena mientras trataba con indiferencia a la rubia que en ese momento no lucia nada bien.

— La atenderé después — le dijo seriamente— No quiero que nadie me moleste.

—Pero señor…— trato ella de insistir.

—Hable claro, señorita —la corto — Mi prometida y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar.

—Bien —dijo entre dientes.

Serena solo sonrió, pero aun así estaba enojada con el pelinegro.

—Entra a tomar un baño — le dijo mientras le mostraba donde estaba todo —Hablaremos en cuanto estés lista.

Ella solo asintió e hizo lo que le dijo. Unos minutos después estaba con un albornoz del hotel sentada frente a Darién que se paseaba nervioso sin saber que decirle al parecer.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — pregunto ella — Al parecer decidiste seguir con tu vida, por cierto que ironía que terminaras con la mujer que nunca quisiste según tú.

— No estoy con ella —ahora entendía su nuevo rechazo.

— Te fuiste con Beryl —señalo molesta — Y no me digas que solo platicaron ese día.

—No, no lo hicimos — tuvo que reconocer— En cuanto salimos del lugar la monte en un taxi sin darle oportunidad de nada— agrego de inmediato al verla palidecer.

—Eres un idiota — dijo quedo mientras soltaba un sollozo.

—Lo siento, quería provocar algo en ti— se arrodillo a su lado —Cuando vi ese día que te afectaba de alguna manera la cercanía de esta Beryl pensé que tenía que arriesgarme.

— ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? — le pregunto sin saber que decirle.

— No lo sé, sentí la necesidad de estar en este sitio— sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Serena disfruto de la caricia, tanto tiempo, tanto dolor por la ambición de una persona. Darién cubrió su boca, absorbiendo cada sollozo como propio mientras la aferraba a él.

—Te necesito —dijo sobre sus labios la rubia.

—No, cariño…debemos esperar— gimió el mientras sentía las manos de Serena sobre su amplio pecho.

—Te deseo, te quiero por completo sentir tu cuerpo y dentro de mí — se separó un poco de el para deslizar el albornoz por sus hombros.

Darién trago saliva al contemplarla, Serena se sobresaltó cuando sintió los dedos del pelinegro extenderse por uno de sus pechos y pellizcaba con dulzura el excitado pezón. El murmuro algo, pero ella apenas pudo poner atención ante el toque del pelinegro. Un delicioso estremecimiento comenzó en sus pechos, se enroscó en su estómago y le llegó hasta la unión de los muslos, haciendo imposible cualquier resistencia.

La boca de Darién de inmediato reemplazó a los dedos. Al sentir el contacto de la lengua en su pecho, de los labios chupando y saboreándolos alternativamente, se sintió transportada desde el deleite más intenso hasta un dolor prodigiosamente placentero. Jadeante, arqueó la espalda de forma involuntaria mientras él la estrechaba aún más. Una línea de fuego iba desde sus pechos hasta la boca sedienta.

— ¡Dios, he soñado tanto tiempo con este momento! — le dijo Darién al levantarla en sus brazos para depositarla en la cama. Con lentitud la despojo por completo de la prenda que la cubría dejándola totalmente desnuda — Eres tan hermosa.

Serena noto el deseo contenido en los ojos del pelinegro mientras este se despojaba de las prendas que traía. Su cuerpo apareció en un instante desnudo ante ella, era simplemente magnifico, alto, moreno con unos espléndidos pectorales oscurecidos por un vello negro que apuntaba al centro de sus torneados abdominales y se ensanchaba para enmarcar la orgullosa potencia de su sexo.

Darién se tendió a su lado, sonriendo al notar el miedo y el deseo a la misma vez en su mirada. Al sentir la caricia de su mano en su rostro cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, de sentir su piel…de saber que era suya.

Serena trazo pequeñas caricias en su cara y vio por completo al hombre de sus sueños. Lo amaba, siempre lo amaría. Lo beso lentamente, saboreando el momento mientras el pelinegro acariciaba, besaba y lamia donde ella lo necesitaba y la alentó a que hiciera lo mismo con él. Ella se quedó extasiada al ver como el moreno cerraba los ojos cuando lo acaricio más íntimamente, más atrevida puso sus dedos alrededor de su sexo.

— Si sigues así no podre contenerme — siseo tratando de controlarse.

—No quiero que lo hagas — le dijo al oído — Te quiero todo, por completo sin ninguna restricción.

Como respuesta el pelinegro atrapó uno de sus senos y rodeó con su lengua el rosado pezón endurecido para después chuparlo hasta que ella dejó escapar un gemido de protesta. Entonces se desplazó a su otro seno, simplemente la estaba torturando.

Pero ella deseaba más, necesitaba mucho más.

—Por favor…— suplico jadeante.

Darién la levanto y con un certero movimiento la penetro. Sintió la resistencia y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al oír un sollozo.

—Lo siento…— haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, dejo de moverse— Serena…yo...

Sin que lo esperara la boca de ella lo busco con desesperación, con una necesidad feroz provocando que entrara en ella por completo. Serena gimió de placer al sentirlo dentro, le clavo las uñas en la espalda incitándolo a que continuara.

Darién pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, en este momento, en este tiempo Serena deseaba una unión completa. El pelinegro supo que ella no deseaba ahora y la embistió con fuerza. Cada embestida era más profunda que la anterior, ella lo sujetaba y se estremecía cuando se retiraba para volver a empujar.

— ¡Darién! — grito con voz quebrada la rubia.

El aumento el ritmo y siguió así hasta que sintió que ella llegaba al orgasmo gritando su nombre y abrazándolo con las piernas. Serena no deseaba dejarlo ir, deseaba que permanecieran así para siempre. Miro con amor al hombre que seguía embistiéndola y noto como se ponía tenso, oyéndolo gemir cuando su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente con la fuerza de su orgasmo.

Minutos después los dos dormían abrazados, la luna ilumino los cuerpos desnudos de esos dos amantes que en el pasado no habían logrado consumar su amor. Una promesa entrelazo sus almas más allá de la eternidad, más allá del tiempo.

**.**

**.**

Darién se levantó durante la noche, miro a Serena que ahora dormía profundamente y se encontró a si mismo sonriendo mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama. Necesitaba avisarle a Rei de que Serena se encontraba con él y que no se preocupara al no verla llegar al lugar donde estaban alojadas.

— Buenas noches— saludo a la persona que le contesto— Con la señorita Rei Hino —espero unos segundos.

— ¿Cómo está? — pregunto alguien del otro lado de la línea.

— Bien— sonrió. No tenía duda alguna de que el don que Rei tuvo en el pasado lo mantenía ahora en esta nueva vida — Se quedara aquí, está dormida y aun necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas.

— Está bien — se oyó el tono alegre de la pelinegra— Por cierto…el rosa es el mejor.

Darién solo escucho que Rei le había colgado y no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería con eso del rosa. Sonrió pensando en comprar entonces un anillo de ese color, uno para poder pedirle que fuera su esposa.

Sin hacer ruido alguno regreso a la habitación donde dormía su bella mujer. Con cuidado para no despertarla se metió en la cama, acerco su cuerpo desnudo a la curva de su propio cuerpo. Ella murmuro algo entre sueños y el solamente le susurro palabras de amor, de lo mucho que la amaba y que ahora en adelante haría lo posible por nunca verla sufrir. Cerró los ojos y por fin pudo relajarse, después de muchos días viviendo en la angustia de perderla de nuevo le estaba pasando factura ahora.

Unas horas más tarde la luz grisácea del amanecer se filtraba lentamente en la habitación. Serena abrió los ojos y disfruto la sensación de estar en los brazos de Darién. Despacio se volvió para poder mirarlo y disfrutar de saberlo suyo por completo.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos al sentir que una suave mano acariciaba su rostro, se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos mientras la miraba con todo el amor que podía expresar en silencio.

—Te amo —dijo por fin.

—También yo— le respondió ella mientras acercaba sus labios a los del pelinegro. Sus dedos trazaron un suave sendero sobre el cabello de Darién que ahora estaba encima de ella.

Lentamente entro en ella, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y sus largas piernas enredadas con las suyas, Serena disfrutaba el movimiento de caderas del hombre que amaba. Él era todo lo que su corazón deseaba, lo que siempre espero en todo ese tiempo.

Las primeras olas de liberación agitaban su cuerpo y la boca de Darién atrapaba sus jadeos de placer a medida que incrementaba el ritmo de su penetración. Lenta y profundamente, más duro con cada empuje. Entonces se vieron arrastrados por un orgasmo intenso, estremecidos con las descargas eléctricas de puro placer, ambos gritaron el nombre de cada uno

Unos minutos después aún permanecían abrazados, Darién aún permanecía dentro de ella mientras la besaba con delicadeza. El ruido de unos toques los hicieron separarse, Serena sonrió mientras miraba al pelinegro levantarse desnudo para alcanzar unos pantalones y ponérselos.

—Es el desayuno, lo pedí a esta hora— se puso la camisa sin abotonarla mientras sonreía ante la mirada atrevida de Serena.

— ¡Dios! ¡No le avise a Rei! — se levantó de prisa completamente desnuda y sin notar la mirada de deseo de Darién— ¡Me va a matar!

—Le avise anoche— le dijo mientras la rubia lo miraba ya un poco tranquila— En cuento comamos algo iremos a verla— sonrió cuando vio que Serena notaba su desnudez y se sonrojaba por completo.

La rubia de inmediato corrió hacia el baño mientras una risa cálida la seguía hasta que cerró la puerta. Todavía avergonzada se metió a la ducha, disfruto del agua tibia que caía por su cuerpo. Recordó que tenía que hablar con Darién, a pesar de que estaba una cosa clara… aun tenia preguntas. Al terminar tomo una gran toalla y se cubrió con ella después de secarse, con cuidado paso las manos por su pelo para acomodarlo un poco.

La imagen en el espejo le devolvía la imagen de una mujer diferente, una que tenía que aclarar muchas cosas antes de decidir lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Salió del baño y miro que su ropa del día anterior estaba sobre la cama perfectamente limpia y planchada.

— La mande a la tintorería del hotel —una voz detrás de ella la hizo volverse.

— Gracias— se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

— El desayuno está listo— abrió la puerta para que pasara a la otra habitación— En cuanto terminemos hablaremos de lo que quieras.

Serena asintió y pasó delante de él con la barbilla erguida para demostrarle que podía manejar esta situación sin avergonzarse al solo recordar todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Pero Darién la atrapo enseguida en sus dos fuertes brazos que la acercaron a la curva de su cuerpo.

— Me encanto que a mitad de la noche me despertaras — le susurró al oído.

— Me sentí confundida…yo no sabía dónde estaba cuando me desperté — se sonrojo a no más poder

—Entonces me asegurare de que siempre lo estés…— le dijo sensualmente mientras la acercaba aún más para que sintiera su dura erección— Si así reaccionas al estar confundida.

Serena simplemente lo ignoro ¿Qué podría decirle? Que lo deseaba, que lo necesitaba porque tenía miedo de que todo fuera un sueño, por lo mismo fue tan atrevida para que le hiciera el amor de nuevo.

— Yo también siento que eso podría desaparecer— la hizo volverse para que lo mirara— Tengo miedo, Serena.

La rubia lo miro a los ojos y vio ese miedo reflejado en su mirada. Le sonrió tiernamente mientras depositaba un ligero beso en sus labios.

—Y yo, pero creo que esta vez será diferente— se separó de él y se sentó en una de las sillas para poder comer.

En silencio lo hicieron mientras miraban la luz del día que parecía brillar intensamente para ellos.

— ¿Por qué no te casaste? — le pregunto al fin. Aún tenía la duda si era porque la amo tanto o por la culpa de saber que su propio padre causo en parte que tomara la decisión quitarse la vida

— Te amaba tanto…aun te amo y siempre te amare— la miro intensamente— En mi corazón no había espacio para otra mujer.

— Pero…se perdió tu nombre, tu herencia… ¡Todo! — exclamo sin entenderlo.

— Cosas sin valor, si no lo podía compartir con la única mujer que amaría— se acercó a ella, le ayudo a levantarse y se sentaron en uno de los sillones.

— ¿Y Seiya? — recordó al joven hermano de Darién.

— Se casó con una mujer escocesa, pero adopto el nombre del clan de ella— sonrió recordando a su pequeño hermano viviendo una vida feliz.

— Y… tu padre…el…

—Solo sé que murió de alguna enfermedad— encogió los hombros— Solo fui a enterrar su cuerpo— la miro y vio tristeza en su mirada— Él se mantuvo en su posición de no reconocer el mal que había hecho y yo no pude perdonarle, si hubiera mostrado un poco de remordimientos…tal vez le habría perdonado.

— Lo siento— dijo con sinceridad.

Darién asintió, sabía que su querida Serena era un alma noble.

— Me encontré con Haruka…bueno el nuevo Haruka— sonrió.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es ahora? ¿Esta con Michiru? —pregunto emocionada, recordaba la amabilidad de ellos dos con ella.

Darién le explico que Haruka apenas empezaba como corredor de autos y que Michiru se dedicaba a la restauración de casas antiguas. Por pura casualidad había contratado a Michiru para que le aconsejara sobre una propiedad que deseaba comprar, cuando la vio no pudo evitar emocionarse. Pero supo controlarse, al parecer solo el recordaba su vida pasada.

Serena feliz escuchaba y pensó que solo ellos podían recordar todo porque habían quedado cosas inconclusas entre ellos por culpa de otras personas. Puso atención de nuevo cuando el nombre de Seiya salió en su plática.

— Canta en un pequeño local, tiene unos quince años y tiene dos hermanos— sonrió con melancolía— Cuando entre a ese lugar y lo vi cantar sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho por contenerme y gritarle que era mi querido hermanito.

— ¿Mantienes contacto con él? — le pregunto unos minutos después. Darién permaneció en silencio, para él era duro no poder abrazar con confianza a su hermano renacido sin que este pensara que se trataba de un loco.

— No directamente— reconoció con tristeza — Una persona de confianza le ayuda para que logre su sueño de ser un gran cantante junto a sus hermanos— una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla que de inmediato fue limpiada con ternura por Serena que le sonreía con todo el amor que podía transmitirle en ese simple gesto— Tal vez, más adelante pueda estar cerca de el sin que afecte su nueva vida.

Los dos siguieron platicando hasta que Serena recordó que tenía que ir con Rei. Una vez vestida salieron de la mano de la habitación. Darién saludo a los empleados que se encontraron en el camino y abordaron el auto de él.

Serena permaneció tranquila durante el trayecto, disfrutando del silencio en el interior del auto que se deslizaba por el camino. Se volvió en su asiento para mirar el perfil del pelinegro y al instante sintió una cálida sensación que se extendía por su estómago, sonrojada de inmediato dejo de mirarlo.

— ¿En qué piensas? — pregunto el mientras sonreía. Había notado el sonrojo de ella.

—En nada— miro hacia afuera, observo los árboles que quedaban atrás de ellos mientras seguían avanzando a cierta velocidad.

No entendía como en unos días este hombre se había convertido en el centro de su universo…otra vez.

¿Pero sería para siempre? O algo de nuevo evitaría que estuvieran juntos. Pensar en algo tan triste la hizo moverse incomoda. Intento cerrar su mente a esos pensamientos negativos. Jamás se sintió tan expuesta y vulnerable y no estaba segura de querer estar así.

— Te amo— la voz profunda del pelinegro la hizo mirarlo de nuevo, encontrándose con un par de brillantes ojos azules que demostraban que esta vez nada malo pasaría.

Ella sonrió para corresponder a su mirada… ¡No! Grito en su interior, era momento de vivir una nueva vida. De dejar todo atrás y ver hacia adelante. Su amor había sobrevivido, más allá de todo y de todos. Ese amor estaba presente y si era posible más intenso que en el pasado.

Se acomodó un poco mejor y se acurruco al lado de Darién mientras este le pasaba un brazo sobre el hombro para mantenerla aún más cerca de él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar con Rei, no hizo falta decir mucho pues la cara de felicidad de ambos hablo por ellos. Ella sonrió, después de tanto tiempo los dos estaban juntos. Como siempre debió ser.

—Muy bien y ahora ¿Qué planes tienen? —Preguntaba complacida la morena

—Pues no tengo idea — respondió la rubia algo nerviosa.

—Creo que eso tenemos que hablarlo con calma esta noche —sonrió el pelinegro al ver a Serena sonrojada — Voy a mandar por ti a las ocho ¿Esta bien? —pregunto y ella asintió—Bueno entonces me retiro, tengo algo muy importante que hacer—se acercó a la rubia dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Ambas mujeres lo vieron salir y Serena se dejó caer en el sofá, habían sido muchas emociones juntas…y las que le faltaban.

— ¡Lo amo Rei! —contaba emocionada, mientras relataba a Rei parte de lo que había sucedido

—Bien ahora todo está en su lugar —sonrió—y me alegra, supongo que quieres descansar ¿verdad?

—No podre, estoy tan emocionada que siento que mi corazón se saldrá del pecho—suspiro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El paso de las horas fue largo para Serena, pero ya estaba lista para ver a Darién se sentía nerviosa y un poco insegura aun con lo que vendría más adelante. Pero una cosa si era segura, jamás había sentido tanta felicidad.

El chofer llego puntual a recogerla y la condujo a un hermoso restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, aquel restaurante estaba adornado con rosas por todos lados y luces tenues ella quedo maravillada.

—Buenas noches, princesa —salió Darién a su encuentro—espero que el lugar sea de tu agrado.

—Sí, lo es —intento articular las palabras correctamente estaba sorprendida—Todo es tan lindo

—Me alegra que te gustara —sonrió el complacido—Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de nuevo Serena, tanto que te quiero conmigo para toda la vida

— ¿Qué? —pronuncio, sintiendo que su corazón se salía del pecho

—Bueno, me pase toda la tarde buscando el adecuado —sonrió nervioso, y se acercó a ella—Serena, te amo con todo mi corazón. Quiero que seas lo primero que vea al dormir y despertar; no puedo prometer que todo sea perfecto, pero si prometo amarte cada día de mi vida —Darién saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió_ ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y llenar mi vida de esa alegría única y especial que sólo tú puedes darme?

Serena parpadeo un par de veces, y luego dirigió su vista al hermoso anillo que sostenía el, era una piedra rosa en forma de corazón, adornado con pequeñas piedrecillas.

—Darién…—susurro— es hermoso—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

— ¿Esas lagrimas significan un sí?_ pregunto nervioso.

— ¡Sí! —lo abrazo— ¡Claro que sí!

Él puso el anillo en su dedo y sellaron aquel compromiso con un beso, por fin todo se estaba arreglando para ellos. Ahora podían realizar ese amor sin tener ninguna sombra en su camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rei estaba más que feliz al enterarse del compromiso de ese tiempo a la fecha habían pasado dos meses por cuestiones de trabajo decidieron volver a Tokio. Como era de esperarse el anuncio del compromiso entre el empresario Shields y la famosa modelo Tsukino causo gran revuelo en ambos sectores.

Beryl dio una entrevista a una importante revista dejando en claro que Serena le había quitado al hombre que amaba y que estaba completamente destrozada ante la noticia de la próxima boda. Varios medios dejaron en claro días después que nunca existió una relación entre el empresario Darién Shields y ella, algo que provoco que la carrera ya de cayente de la modelo terminara por caer.

Serena trato de no involucrarse mucho en el asunto y dejo que todo lo manejara Rei y la agencia para la cual trabajaba. En unos días terminaría su campana de otoño-invierno para una marca de cosméticos muy importante y dedicarse de lleno a los preparativos de su boda.

Iba saliendo de la agencia, cuando el hombre que la esperaba en la salida del lugar sonriendo se dirigió hacia ella para recibirla.

— ¿Te sientes bien princesa? —Pregunto Darién al notarla pálida

—Si…—contesto no muy convencida

— ¿Segura? — pregunto preocupado— ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a un doctor? Hace días que te noto también cansada.

—Claro que no—sonrió— No es nada, solo estoy un poco saturada de trabajo.

—Lo bueno es que ya termino— le abrió la puerta del auto y le ayudo a subir.

—Si, solo unas ultimas fotos para mañana y será todo— sonrió tratando de dejarle claro que estaba bien.

—Bueno, pero cualquier cosa me dices ¿sí? —le dijo una vez que el también subió al auto — Quiero que te sientas bien, no soportaría que algo te pasara

—Nada pasara — lo miro con ternura al ver su preocupación — ¿Vamos por un helado?

—Lo que tú quieras princesa— sonrió.

Al día siguiente Serena estaba en pose la sesión de fotos y todo transcurría con tranquilidad. El fotógrafo se mostraba muy entusiasmado con todo el trabajo y le dijo que tomaría unas últimas tomas para asegurar unas fotos extras.

Serena acepto la mano de uno de los asistentes, por fin habían terminado y solo tenía que cambiarse la ropa que uso para esa sesión e irse a casa a descansar. Sonrió agradecida al joven que le ayudo a bajar de la roca donde tuvo su última pose cuando un mareo repentino la hizo caer.

Sintió el golpe detrás de su cabeza y solo escucho los gritos de las personas que estaban ahí con ella trabajando. Miro el rostro preocupado del fotógrafo antes de perder la conciencia por completo.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos y pudo notar el blanco de la habitación. Miro a su alrededor y vio las hermosas flores que estaban cerca de la ventana. Con cuidado se acomodó en la cama para poder levantarse. Apenas estaba por poner un pie en el piso cuando entro Darién pálido y ansioso.

— ¡Serena! ¿Qué haces? —la hizo acostarse de nuevo —El doctor vendrá pronto.

— Estoy bien —le sonrió —Solo me caí.

—No fue solo eso— la miro serio— Te golpeaste duro contra una roca, tienen que hacerte unos chequeos.

— ¡No! — exclamo.

—No pasara nada—preocupado trato de que se recostara de nuevo. — Estaré junto a ti.

— No tengo nada, Darién— se tranquilizó— Es solo que… —se mordió el labio dudando en decirle. No quería hacerlo, no en ese momento…aun no.

—Cariño, lo que sea lo enfrentaremos juntos— con angustia la abrazo— No dejare que nada nos separe.

— Buenas tardes— saludo alguien mientras entraba en la habitación— ¡Oh! Lo siento—se disculpó al verlos.

—No hay problema— dijo serio el pelinegro— ¿Qué tiene? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Cuándo el hará esos exámenes?

— Tranquilo señor Shields— sonrió ante el bombardeo de preguntas— Todo marcha muy bien— miro el expediente médico— Hemos medido el nivel de azúcar y proteínas, todo perfecto por lo que puedo ver, ahora que esta despierta podremos hacerle un chequeo más profundo para ver que…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el azúcar y la proteína con el golpe de su cabeza —- pregunto Darién confundido, miro a Serena que simplemente se mostraba nerviosa y evitaba verlo a los ojos — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿No le ha dicho? — pregunto el medico un poco sorprendido. Al ver que la rubia negaba simplemente cerro el expediente— Los dejare solos.

En cuanto estuvieron de nuevo a solas. Darién se paseó por la habitación confundido ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Estaría enferma? Miro como Serena tomaba la esquina de la sabana y la retorcía entre sus dedos.

— Serena…

— Quería decirte…— sintió que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos_ Pero pensé que tenía que ser en un momento adecuado — miro a su alrededor— ¡No aquí! — empezó a llorar.

—Cariño, lo que sea…estaré contigo amor— la abrazo con delicadeza —Buscaremos a los mejores médicos, veremos a los más prestigiosos especialistas.

—En realidad ya tengo una— se separó un poco de él. Tomo un pañuelo de la cajita que estaba encima de la mesa a un lado de la cama — Hace unos días fui a verla y dice que todo va bien.

— ¿Qué todo va bien? — la miro. Recordó que días atrás Serena estaba muy cansada, dormía mucho y en ocasiones la veía palidecer de pronto — Amor, debes ver a otro doctor…no es normal todo esto.

— Es muy normal— le sonrió tímidamente y después revelo con dulzura— En una mujer embarazada, es muy normal.

— ¡Embarazada! — se levantó de pronto. Miro el vientre de la rubia y rápidamente su vista se dirigió hacia el rostro de su amada que sonreía feliz— ¡Un hijo! — su rostro tenía una expresión de infinita felicidad.

— O una hija— dijo ella.

—No importa— una sonrisa radiante surcó sus facciones mientras se sentaba de nuevo al borde de la cama con evidente emoción, para estar junto a ella — No me importa, mientras todo salga bien.

.

.

.

Un mes después un hombre nervioso esperaba frente el altar que llegara la novia. Una vez más miro el reloj y noto que no había avanzado ni medio minuto desde la última vez que lo consulto. Miro de nuevo hacia la entrada para ver si por fin ella haría su entrada.

— Ella vendrá —dijo una voz detrás de él.

— ¿Segura? A lo mejor se arrepintió— se volvió para mirar a la pelinegra que vestía como las otras dos damas de honor.

—Claro que no— rio ante el miedo palpable de Darién. —respira

— Pero ya es tarde— miro su reloj de nuevo.

— Ninguna novia llega a tiempo— se puso a su lado. Miro hacia la entrada e hizo que Darién dirigiera su mirada hacia donde ella lo hacía— Por cierto, creo que el azul sería perfecto también.

— ¿Azul? — de inmediato la miro confundido — ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ahí viene ya— simplemente le anuncio, sin contestarle su pregunta.

El pelinegro solo unos segundos se quedó en su sitio. La marcha nupcial lo hizo volver la vista hacia la novia que hacia su entrada. La sonrisa deslumbrante de Serena lo envolvió, llenándolo de esa misma alegría ante el momento que estaban viviendo. Después de pasar por tantas cosas, de ir en contra de todo para poder reencontrarse…este momento era único para ambos.

Serena llego a su lado y lo miro con una felicidad absoluta. En sus ojos brillaba un secreto que al parecer no pudo guardar un poco más.

— Esperamos gemelos— dijo quedo sonriendo ante la revelación que acababa de hacer.

— ¿Gemelos? ¿Dos? — miro de inmediato a Rei que simplemente asentía con la cabeza. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y grito lleno de alegría —¡Dos bebes!

Sin que nadie lo esperara la abrazo para besarla profundamente. El sacerdote miro atónito la escena, mientras los invitados aplaudían a la pareja que ajenos a todo continuaban besándose.

Darién se separó de ella, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No le importaba que lo vieran llorar ¡Era feliz! ¡Inmensamente feliz! Vivir toda una vida sin ella y encontrarla de nuevo fue una alegría, conquistarla todo un reto, saberla suya un brillo de esperanza, enterarse de que serían padres lo tenía en un éxtasis total…pero saber ahora que tendría dos hijos le hacía tener más conciencia de que su felicidad era completa.

No sabía lo que pasaría más adelante, pero de una cosa estaba seguro. Lucharía con todo y contra todos para mantener esa felicidad…incluso volver amarla más allá del tiempo, como ya lo había hecho una vez.

La felicidad fue doble para ambos y todos los que acompañaban a la pareja, por fin su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Y lo disfrutarian claro que si.

"**Por que un dia te perdi, y muchas vidas te busque, al fin el cielo se apiado de mi concediendo lo que tanto pedi…Volverte a ver y estar contigo por el resto de mis días"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias a todo aquel que pase por aca!... Bueno me tarde mucho en terminarlo por que me costo, pero aquí esta Martis y Bere mi deuda queda saldada wiiii…Y Christy de Chiba amiga te adoro sin ti jamás habria iniciado ni terminado esto gracias por tu tiempo en esto, sabes que lo digo de corazon. **

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
